Once In Love, Always In Love
by WolfsbaneSeeker
Summary: When Elsa moves to Arendelle to peruse her dreams of being an Artist, her life is quickly flipped upside down by a certain redhead. Will she be able to find a cure? Will she ever be able to live a normal life now? Who is behind the door now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I know its got some problems but I figured the only way to get better is from people reading it, so here is the first chapter of OLAL...I hope you guys enjoy it.  
P.S.  
Possible language, maybe some smut later on, lots of kissing, and crying involved. Can't say I didn't warn you. Have fun I guess haha? **

**Update 5/24: I have gone back and fixed all the chapters ahead! I know this one isn't the best but it's gets better I promise! **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dad! You don't understand!" Anna voice loud and full of anger. "Anna please don't do this, we can work things out, it's just a phase. We can get you help." He fathers stern voice trailed off, hints of sadness filled his eyes as he looked at her, "What would your mom say?"

"Don't you dare speak of her!" She screamed, cramming the last of her things into boxes to be carried down stairs. "You have no right to even think about her, you broke her, destroyed her. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tears stung her eyes, she gasped for air. Her father stood up reaching for his panicked daughter, Anna pulled away. She tried to speak but when no words would come out of her mouth all she could do was point to the door. Her father got the message and left, "Anna if you need anything just ask, I'm here for you." The door closed softly, Anna fell to her knees not being able to stand any longer. 'Anna breath, come on baby girl, it's ok. Just relax. Deep breaths, there, there.' Her mothers voice rung through her head, comforting her slightly.

She drew out her phone, tears still rolling down her face. _Olaf? Could I move in with you?_ She clicked send and held the phone to her heart. Her phone buzzed against her soft skin, _sure buttercup, what happened?_

_ I'll fill you in when I get there._

_ Alright see you soon. _

_Bye._

* * *

"Elsa! Would you hurry up, we've got costumers out here!" Called Kristoff, she came out of the closed doors to help the already busy staff at Casa Coffee. The line was out the door on this chilly morning, she took her spot at the third register and logged on while calling up the next customer.

As the orders were taken, made, and giving to the zombie like citizens, Elsa couldn't stop thinking about how nervous she was about her new college classes later in the day. She had just moved to Arendelle to pursue her artist career, she had always been amazing at drawing. She could come up with complex patterns or erect a beautiful skyscraper in just a few hours, her attention to detail and OCD helped immensely with her passion of the arts.

"Anna!" Olaf called out to his redheaded friend. "Olaf, how are you?! Ready for classes today?" Anna embraced Olaf in a big warm hug. They had been friends ever since sixth grade, their passion for the same thing made them the best of friends and inseparable. They were starting their Sophomore year at the Arendelle Arts and Graphics college or AAG for short. She couldn't wait to start her new web design class and start a little business in the future. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do yet but she knew one thing for certain. She never wanted to have a boss ever again.

Elsa pushed the loose strand of hair behind her ear, blushing at the kind mans comments before she left for home, she decided to take a short cut through the local park.

Anna and Olaf were running around playing tag, the cool winter air stinging her lungs as she giggled and plopped her self down on the frosty grass, "I give up, you win!" Anna was breathing heavily now as Olafs chuckle broke through the quiet park. Anna noticed someone walking along the path, "Olaf, who's that?" She asked, curiosity filled her voice. "That the new girl at school. Everyone's been talking about her and her amazing talent for drawing." his voice smooth and warm.

A snow flake landed on the blondes nose as she looked toward the laughing couple, 'I wish I had someone like that' her eyes fell upon the redhead and in the moment, something changed in the girl. Elsa had never had a crush on any of the boys she grew up with, she was more interested in the ladies, ever since eighth grade when she shared her first kiss with a beautiful girl. She had craved the touch of a woman, so soft, tender, and warm. She turned her head, blushing slightly when she overheard the redhead, mention her. She quickened her pace, worried they might come over and talk to her.

'Was she looking at me? Maybe I should go say Hi...no Anna that's weird and you said you weren't going to be weird this year remember' Her cheeks were light red now. Olaf was pretending he was a plane, laughing and smiling, he was always happy no matter what. Anna pick up her phone to check the time, "OLAF! We are late for photography!" They quickly grabbed there things and the two friends set off running, Olaf still smiling with his arms extended making airplane noises. 'Good thing the college is just across the park, I cannot believe we are going to be late on the first day!' Anna frowned at her thoughts.

They pushed through the doors of the main building, still running to get to their class. The pair had stopped just outside the room to catch their breath before entering, they opened the door and stepped inside. "Ah you must be Anna and Olaf," a smooth voice called out in the quiet room. Everyone had turned to watch the pair come in, "Sorry...we..were..late," she managed between breaths. "Please take your seat." The couple walked over to the pair of seats and sat down.

"Now before we begin are there any questions?"

No hands were raised in the silence.

"Good, now my name is Agdar Frost, I will be your photography teacher this year. There are only a few things I require of my students. One, be on time," His eyes drifted to Annas' blushing face, two, any kind of digital camera will do, and three, a good attitude. Now are there any questions?"

Someone in the front row raised their hand but Anna wasn't paying attention, her eyes were fixed on her desk, her mind wandered about this new girl,'I wonder if she will be in any of my classes? I'm doing graphic design so maybe...goodness she was just so beautiful, oh no...Mr. Agdar's looking at me...what do I do, oh crap he's talking to me...'

"Miss Gray, do you not agree?"

"Uhhhhh, I'm sorry, I w..wasn't paying attention," She replied sheepishly.

"I know. Now class for your first assignment, I would like you to tell me a bit about yourself. You can make it as long or as short as you would like. You have until the end of the period, you may talk amongst yourselves or listen to music. Please put it on my desk once you have finished." 'Well he isn't sooo bad' Anna thought to herself, 'maybe it will be a good year," She pulled out her binder and a pen and began to write.


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**Here you are, the next chapter! I couldn't wait until the 17th, but it's like 11pm right now so it's close, anyway it fills me with joy that there are people following this and that some of you have even favorited it :3 Also don't forget to check out my profile for updates on the story or when the next chapter will be released!  
**

**I do hope this one is a little better, I re-read it a few times to flush anything I could find wrong out. Anyway enough of me rambling! Go and read!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa let out a deep sigh as she threw her keys on the nearest table and tossing herself onto her bed. "I hate working," she moaned out loud to herself. After what felt like an hour, the blonde pulled herself up and put her hair into a bun. She grabbed her sketch pad and a sharp pencil and began to draw the scene in the park. Her mind wandered as her hand flew across filling the page.

*Ding, ding, ding* Elsa jumped and frowned, she pushed the speaker button, "Who is it," she called out in the curios voice.

"Hi, uhhh, are you Elsa? My names Hans, from the coffee shop?"

Her eyes narrowed, 'OH MY GOD...he followed me home? That's super creepy, oh crap..what do I say!? Lie? No I couldn't do that.'

"Uhm Elsa?"

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person"

"Oh, uhh all right, well see you at school"

"Bye," 'Wait what?!' her mind was now really confused. She shrugged it off, 'Maybe I just misheard him' she went back to her bedroom and sat down to finish drawing the beautiful girl, adding as much detail as she could. 'Hmmm, I wonder what she's doing right now.' Elsa blushed at her thought.

* * *

Elsa gasped when she opened the doors to her apartment complex, cold air rushed through her hair and filled her lungs. 'I'm glad it's not far to the college.' She began her walk, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck, her bag bounced, tapping her leg as she walked.

Anna grabbed her things, turned in the paper to Mr. Agdar and walked fast towards the door. "Anna wait up!" Olaf cried behind her, "I've got to hurry to graphics Olaf, I'll text you later." She waved and went about her way.

The redhead pulled open the doors to her new class. They hadn't offered graphic design last year so she was excited. Anna sat down and waited for the other students to arrive. The teacher wasn't someone she had seen around. 'She must be new,' Anna thought to herself, 'maybe I should go say Hi...no maybe not, she might think I'm a suck up.' Her head turned as the door opened, students chatting away piled into the classroom. Bringing up the rear was the gorgeous blonde from the park. 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...she's looking at me, maybe she will come sit next to me? Maybe we could be friends? Oh don't be silly Anna, why would someone as stunning as her want to be your friend.' Anna turned her back to the door.

Elsa followed the other kids, not to close but not to far. Her eyes scanned the class as she walked through the door, 'Smile Elsa, this is a good thing remember? Deep breaths remember.' Her gaze rested on a familiar face, she blushed slightly and walked towards her. Elsa cleared her throat, "Could I sit here?" The redhead didn't turn to look at her, she only nodded.

"Alright class settle down, my name is Miss Fairfox and I will be your graphic design teacher this year." Elsa couldn't focus on the teachers words, her eyes were stuck on the reflection in the desk of the beautiful redhead next to her.

"Now are there any question before we get started? No, good" She finished, not giving the class time to think of questions anyway. "Now I want you to draw something with paper and pencil, it doesn't matter what. Just be sure to finish by the end of class and turn it into me."

Anna went into her backpack to pull out her sketch pad, her eyes wandered over to the desk of the icy girl next to her. She was flipping through the pad when a certain picture caught her eye, it was of her and Olaf playing in the park. The detail was what really stunned her, she felt her cheeks flame up.

Elsa glanced at the fire ball, while she flipped to any empty page, she blushed deeply when the picture of the park flew by. Anna opened to the first page and began to draw. Elsa buried herself in her new page, tilting up the other side and protecting her drawing from the stunning figure next to her.

Anna noticed the girl protecting her drawing, 'Dang, I wanted to see what she was going to make. Ok, think Anna, what can you draw really well that might impress her...' Anna frowned, her page still blank.

Her mind was spinning, 'why does everyone have to be FREAKING TALKING!' her knuckles whitened and her pencil cracked, Elsa gasped and stared at her for a moment. Her drawing hand, silver with graphite, reached down into her bag and pulled out a brand new shiny #2 pencil, she set it down next to the shaking redhead.

"I do it all the time." Annas mind relaxed when she heard the soft voice in her right ear. "Thanks" Anna said quietly and picked up her new pencil, 'I'm going to love this pencil with ever ounce of my flippin soul.'

The pair sat in silence pencils hard at work, Elsa had already turned in her drawing and was working on something new. Anna stole glances every few minutes, examining her new friend, her eyes would dart back when Elsa moved her head. "Hi." Anna looked up into a pair of big sky blue eyes. "H-hi me?" The blonde nodded, "Hi." Anna blushed looking down at her book.

"Whatcha drawing?" Her soft voice comforted Anna.

"Oh uhh, I'm not really sure..It looks like my friend riding a unicorn..." Anna stared at her horrible picture, Elsa giggled.

"It's cute" She pulled her chair closer to Anna, "Would you like to be friends?"

'I'd like to be more then friends that's for sure' Anna thought, "I would love to be friends."

The two chatted and giggled at Annas drawing and different things Elsa had shown her. Elsa was looking for a drawing when the picture of Anna and Olaf passed by, Anna put out her hand, "Wait, what's that?" Elsa blushed.

"I...uhm, I saw you and your boyfriend playing at the park. I couldn't help but draw it when I got home. I hope you aren't mad." The blonde shifted, fear replaced her eyes and for a moment her heart stopped.

Anna's eyes widened staring at the detailed drawing. She could see the strands of her hair, the fur sticking out of Olaf's coat, the single blades of grass, "E-elsa this...this is amazing! The detail...how long did this take?"

"Just a few minutes, do you like it? You can have it if you want." Elsa glanced looking up with hope on her face.

"Wow I'd love it..Wait did you say boyfriend? No no no you've got it all wrong missy. Olaf's just my room mate, nothing more." Eye brow cocked, she gaped at her friend, Elsa was smiling.

The blonde took the notebook from the redhead and tore the page out so cleanly that no one would have noticed it gone. She folded it and put it on the desk.

"Would you like to get some coffee after my next class?" Elsa asked, as they put away their things to leave.

"I'd love to, but I promised Olaf I would tutor him in math." Sadness filled Annas eyes as she gave the grave news.

"Oh, alright. M-maybe another time." Elsa pulled her bag over her shoulder and rushed out. 'Stupid, stupid girl! Why would you even ask something like that! You just met her, let alone talked to her and you go and ask if she want to have coffee with you!? What were you-'

"Elsa wait," Anna cried, "Do you want to come and hangout with us?"

Elsa began to smile, "Sure, I've got English next, would you mind meeting me outside the school? I still don't know my way around town yet."

"I'd love too." They parted ways, exchanging good byes, Anna went to History and Elsa to English.


	3. Chapter 3: The Connection

**Alright! Here is the next Chapter. It wasn't originally this long but I decided to not be evil and make it a bit longer. Still I think I ended it on a good part. Don't forget to tell me what you think! And thank you so much, everyone that's just looked at my story, it's gotten almost 600 views which to me is a lot! So please enjoy, also this one is a little sad, I guess. I'm not good with those emotional parts. Okay bye!**

**P.s. I was going to post this last night (4/19) but my freaking internet was down! So anyway here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elsa couldn't think straight, her mind was spinning. She had just be invited over to a beautiful woman's house to 'hang out'. She made it to her English class just before it started, 'is that what people do? Hang out? I better not mess this up, it's my only chance at being normal.' She tried to push away thoughts of what might happen late today.

English was easy for Elsa, it had always been her best subject in school. But for some reason, she couldn't pay attention right now, she had never felt this way. 'Come on Elsa, focus, she's teaching, it's the first bloody day! Make a good impression.' She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. Her mind cleared and she began her notes.

As English came to a close, Elsa had grown very nervous. She took a large sip of her water, put her notebook in her bag and walked out. She headed towards the front of the building, eyes already scanning for the beautiful Anna. She pushed open the doors, anticipation building in her soul. 'What if she's just playing a joke on me and doesn't actua-'

"Elsa! There you are." The redhead came over to her, smiling. "Ready to go then? My apartment isn't far, but we better hurry, someone said it might start snowing."

* * *

The blonde girl nodded and the two set off into the breeze. Anna wasn't joking when she said her apartment wasn't far. When they rounded the corner Anna pointed out the large building, where she lived. * Buzz * "Olaf I forgot my keys, buzz me in." Anna frowned and Elsa giggled. They both got into the elevator and Anna pushed the button for floor 9, the very top.

"It's nice being on top, no one can stomp on your ceiling." Anna remarked. "Well here we are," Anna knocked on the door, after she realized for the second time that she had forgotten her keys, "Olaf hurry up! I'm cold!" The sound of feet reached the door and when it opened, Elsa was met with a very soft face.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" His voice hearty and soft at the same time. Elsa blushed and giggled as she walked into the warm room.

"He's gunna keep his arms open until you give him a hug, just by the way. Do you want any tea? Or coffee?" Anna rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Tea, thanks." Elsa replied, staring at the interesting figure in front of her. She felt her cheeks flame up before taking a step forward to be met with a very warm and comfortable human. She melted in the embrace.

"Wow you give good hugs, I can see why Anna invited you over." Olaf chuckled holding the small blonde in his big arms. Elsa pulled back, her cheeks now bright red. Anna walked in and handed her the mug of tea.

"Come on, I'll give you the tour of the house before we start." Anna gestured to follow with her head as she walked out of the living room. The blonde followed as her friends pointed out the various rooms that they had. Olaf's room was first, then Anna's, after that the office/study was gawked upon, and finally back to the living room, where the three sat down and chatted for awhile about various things, drinking tea and coffee laughing and enjoying each others presence.

"So Elsa, why did you move here?" Anna looked toward the blonde curiously.

"Well my father grew up here, and the college is supposed to be the best art college in the world. So naturally I came here, to see where my dad met my mother and to graduate with the best degree I could afford." Elsa answered. "And how did you two find yourselves living together?" Elsa sipped her tea, looking towards the odd pair.

Anna's eyes darted towards the tv, she felt a familiar feeling wash over her. Tears stung her eyes.

"I-i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Elsa gasped when Anna stood up and ran to her room.

"It's okay Elsa, you didn't know. Maybe I should tell you." Olaf put his hand on the blonde girls shoulder. Elsa hadn't realized she was standing up. The two sat down, facing each other but Olaf didn't seem to be looking at her, only through her.

"So, awhile back Anna's mom and dad were in a crazy car accident, some drunk guy slammed into them, sending them flying off the road. The car did four full flips before settling at the bottom of a canyon. Her dad had been driving and was saving by the air bags from the side and steering wheel. But her mom wasn't so lucky. Her air bag malfunctioned and didn't deploy correctly, she had hit her head hard on the window and the dash," Olaf took a deep breath, his own eyes starting to tear up,"They had been coming back from a party. Her dad had broken his leg but other then that he was fine, but her mom...she was a good person, took me in when no one else wanted me." Olaf couldn't hold back the tears anymore, he was just staring at Elsa as they came down. "When I was old enough to get a job, I saved up every penny I could. I bought this place and moved out, after everything had happened. Her dad was never fond of me. So before I did anymore har-" Olaf blinked, he felt arms around him. He blinked once more and realized that Elsa had him in a big hug, his arms flew around the small blonde.

"I think I should go, I've done enough." Elsa stood up and picked up her things before heading to the door. "Tell Anna, I'm sorry and that if she needs any girl to girl time, I'm here."

"Elsa, please don't go." Elsa froze, turning slowly. That soft, sweet, adorable voice. Anna was behind her, she had obviously heard everything Olaf had said, her cheeks were damp. Elsa pulled her hand up to wipe away the tears, Anna's eyes were locked on Elsa's. Something inside both of the girls sparked when the blonde had touched the redheads soft, beautiful skin. Not seconds later, they found each other in a deep hug. Anna still crying into the blondes neck, Elsa stroking her back shushing her softly.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Elsa kissed the top of Annas head. The two remained this way for quite some time. When it felt like the had been standing there for a long time, Elsa looked around for Olaf, but couldn't seem to find him. "Anna?" She whispered, her question was answered by a deep sigh and a rhythmic breathing redhead in her arms. 'Is she asleep? Did she fall asleep standing up?! What do I do...maybe I should take her to bed? No that would be weird, just wake her up. But she looks adorable...' Elsa sighed and picked up the small figure, taking her to nicely made king sized bed. But when she set her down, Anna wouldn't let go. Her hands were clasped tightly to the blonde, Elsa had no other choice but to lay down next to her adorable girl. She lay there, wrapped up in the warm embrace, thinking. All she could do was think, until a warm feeling brushed over her mind. Her eyes began to fade, she closed them and fall asleep, soundless in the arms of the redheads strong arms.

* * *

Elsa pried open her eyes, everything was dark. 'Why is it so dark in here?' She shifted her body when her hand pressed against another body, she froze. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, the clock on the nightstand read 5:23 am. 'Why in all that is holy am I up so freaking early?' Her eyes were adjusting to the room, she looked down at the small figure that was curled up next to her. Slowly her mind caught up with what had happened last night. 'I slept in her bed? Next to her? Oh...my...god.' Her cheeks flared up as she sat legs crossed close to the end of the bed. Anna shifted next to her, their legs touching lightly. Anna reached out her hand as it stretched across her bed, searching for something or someone.

Anna woke up, eyes still closed. All she could remember was lots of crying and falling asleep in the arms of her new friend. 'Holy crap. She probably thinks I'm a creep now, well there goes any chance of having a new friend...you ignorant fool, I cannot believe you did that! She probably already left-' Her own thoughts cut off, her hand reached out next to her. Met with only the warm bed sheets, Anna felt tears well up in her eyes, her body shook and she began to sob once more.

"Anna? Hey whats wrong? Anna sweetie, it's okay. I'm here." The blonde laid back down and wrapped the poor girl in her arms.

The redhead took a deep breath. "I thought you had left, like I scared you off. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Elsa."

The blonde kissed the fragile girls head, "It's okay, just relax. Breathe, I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." She could feel the weeping girl relax into her arms.

'Her voice...it's just like moms was. So calm, soft, and reassuring. God damn I miss my mommy' Anna nestled herself into the crook of Elsas neck. She had finally relaxed, her mind felt groggy once more, as sleep took her.

The minutes ticked by, Elsa couldn't feel her arm anymore. "Anna?" she whispered softly, but there was no response. The sound of steady breathing emanated from the small girl. Elsa stole her arm back very carefully, as to not wake the sleeping beauty, she stalked silently to the door and exited. She found her way to the kitchen, where Olaf stood.

He looked up at her, groggy and clearly still asleep. "Who are you?" He asked, with a puzzled look? "Did Anna finally get a girlfriend?" He smiled at her, then brushing past her collapsed on the couch and began snoring.

'What? Did he say girlfriend? Is Anna-' Her eyes widened, 'Oh. My. God.


	4. Chapter 4: Smirks, Laughs, and Blood

**Hi! I'm sooo glad you guys are liking it so far, but here is where I must give a small warning, the sexiness and nude scenes get boosted up to like 3, there's also some language, actually from here on out you can expect to be reading an M rated story :P Ok bye! Have fun, you are gunna hate me after this one.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Anna rolled over, she opened her eyes when she realized there was something wrong with this picture. There should be another human next to her. She shot up, "Elsa?" her voice small and afraid. She looked around her room, when her eyes rested on the cracked door. 'She must be in the living room. Talking to Olaf maybe?' She jumped up, staring at her reflection, her lips frowned. 'Oh god I look repulsive. Maybe if I-' She slipped off the pants she fell asleep in and traded her shirt for something a bit larger. She walked, once more back to the mirror and stared. 'Well now that's sexier.' She had taken her bra off, put on a pair of silky blue boyshort's, and tossed on a plain black t-shirt that covered just below her toned ass, knowing if she bent over that she would give a lovely view of herself. She smiled and tossed open the door before strutting into the kitchen.

Elsa was sitting at the table blowing on her hot coffee, she had been pondering what Olaf said. 'Did he really say girlfriend? Maybe I just misheard him...Anna couldn't be gay. She's too beautiful. Maybe this is the worlds sick way of telling me I'm a freak. Well fuck you too world!' She stared deep into the cup, looking for something to keep the tears from coming. Elsa snapped out of her trance when she heard the door to Anna's room open and foot steps thumped towards the kitchen. Her eyes waited to see the beautiful girl come around the corner but what happened next Elsa wouldn't have imagined.

Anna rounded the corner, 'Alright girl, you got this, remember if your confident, she will see you as confident. So back straight, head up, sexiness on.' Anna gazed over Elsa as she walked to the fresh pot of coffee. "I see you found the beans."

"W-What?" Elsa couldn't take her eyes off the figure in front of her. She let herself soak in the beauty that stood before her. Anna gorgeous red hair flowing down her back, her small breasts and their erect nipples pushing against the black shirt like a cage monster, the ice blue panties that shown under her shirt whenever she moved the slightest, and the beautiful legs that shined, looking soft and tender like they need to be touched.

"The coffee beans?" Anna watched the blonde as she poured herself a cup before putting in four spoons of sugar and just enough half and half to fill the sweet nectar to the brim. She bent down, revealing her gorgeous ass and took a sip. When she turned around Elsa's jaw had hit the floor. "You can catch bugs that way, ya know." The girl giggled and sat facing her admirer.

"C-C-Coffee, u-uhm yea f-f-found it," Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat, "Coffee...would you like some coffee?" The blonde blinked trying to catch up with the world around her, "Oh god..did I just say that?"

Anna giggled and took a sip of her drink. "Well good morning to you too."

"I-I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting...well..." Elsa gestured to all of her.

"Oh, this? Yeah I got uncomfortable so I...improvised." Anna smiled holding back her laughter.

"I...you...we...Olaf...he...I..." Elsa counted form words, she was still in shock. She tried to soak in what was happening but for some reason she couldn't figure out how to. "Yeah I...god you look voluptuous, wait what?" Elsa looked taken back, she covered her mouth not trusting herself anymore.

"Hahaha! Thank you, I try." Anna grinned, cockiness plastered on her freckled face. Their eyes were locked, nothing in the world around them mattered anymore.

"Anna put some pants on." The scene around them shattered, Olaf's head had popped up from the couch. The two girls giggled, "and tell that girlfriend of yours to wear less pants." Olaf got up from his make shift home and carried himself over to the kitchen. "Oh hey Elsa, when did you get here?"

Both girls were now tomatoes, Anna glared at Olaf, and Elsa was searching around the room for the little bits of her pride. Anna jumped up from her chair, walked over to the kitchen and proceeded to flick Olaf's ear.

"Ow! What was that for?" Olaf cried out.

Anna just glared at him. "Are you awake now?" She put her hand on her hip and gave him a glare that could kill a man.

"Oh god, what happened now? Did I say something? Wait...who made coffee?" Olaf looked around glanced at Elsa sitting politely at the table, she waved her finger at him. "Ooohhhh yeah, I forgot about her." Olaf put his cup to his lips and took a large gulp. "That's hot." His eyes wide, he pouted over his burnt tounge.

"You always seem to forget everything don't you..." Anna replaced her coffee with a glass of milk and sat back down.

The ladies caught Olaf up on what was happening. After which they talked about what they were doing that day, Anna and Olaf told Elsa all about Arendelle, where the best places to eat were, and the places to avoid. Elsa hadn't mentioned Olaf's slip up when Anna was still in bed, worried about what might happen, she had decided to keep it a secret. The trio said there good byes around noon and Elsa ventured out in the cold to find her way home.

* * *

She pushed the door closed and leaned against it. She pulled her scarf off, unzipped her jacket, kicked off her shoes, and unbuttoned her jeans. 'So she is gay then...I saw her face go dark red when Olaf mentioned a girlfriend. But does that mean shes taken? Or open? I'm so confused...but she is so...amazing' Elsa's hand had found its way between her thighs, her core began to burn. 'The way she walked out of that room. Her legs...' Her hands tore off her jeans, 'and those legs, so heavenly...so soft. I'd like to see what in between those beauties.' She smiled and giggled to herself, she ran her fingers over her soft slit, she bit her lip as her nerves twitched and sent pleasure up her spine. 'I need to take a shower...' She pulled herself off the floor and walked to the bathroom. The blonde turned the lever to hot and took a step back to pull off her shirt, she undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor, then she stripped off her panties and stepped into the steaming water.

* * *

Anna glared at Olaf, who was munching on some cookies she had made the other day. "What did you tell her?"

Olaf slowly gazed into her eyes. "I just gave her a little push, that's all. All I want is to see you happy Anna. No harm done, I promise." He smiled at her, "I'm gunna go take a shower, you should probably put some pants on, ya know we have class in 2 hours." He stood up and walked down the hall, closing the bathroom door.

Anna tossed herself onto the couch, her shirt slid up exposing her lower half. 'I wonder if he told her...Maybe she is too. One can only hope. I guess we will never know, well unless she does something. Which I would be totally fine with...I should probably go get dressed.' Anna picked herself up and stalked off to her room. She pulled open her closet and stared at her clothes. 'What would Elsa like? Hmmm.' She pondered her choices, the red head pulled out a pair of simple blue jeans and slipped them on, she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. 'Dang my ass is sexy in these.' She peeled off the black shirt tossing it aside, she pulled out an icy blue bra to match her bottoms and slipped it on. Her eyes scanned her neatly hung shirts, red, blue, green, yellow, black, white, and purple, she had them all in order. Her small hand reached up and pulled down a purple top, she took a step back sliding it on and gazed into the mirror. 'Yup I think that's good.' Satisfied with her outfit, Anna packed her backpack and went back out to the living room.

* * *

Elsa wet hair sat heavy on her shoulders, she stood staring at herself in front of the mirror. "You need her, Elsa. You need that red hair to be the first thing in the morning and the last thing you see at night." The voice inside her head pounded hard, but rang true. "You can't deny this feeling. There's a connection! Stop trying to make everyone around you happy and make yourself happy for once! Your dad doesn't need to know, and you mom wont care. Stop living a secret and just let it go." Elsa wiped the tear that ran down her face. Her eyes filled with anger, her fist slammed down hard. "No! Stop doing this to me! I don't need her! I don't need anyone!" She screamed into the empty apartment. Blood began to pool around her fist, she lifted up her hand and screamed. She had slammed the counter so hard that one of the nails broke through and pierced her hand, she grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand. 'Phone, phone gotta call someone...oh god I don't even know where the hospital is.' She began to cry, her hands shaking. She looked down blankly at the phone, 'who do I call? I can't call dad or mom...' she thought long and hard, the white towel began to turn red.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital

Chapter 5

Anna phone began to buzz in her pocket. The number came up without a name, she silenced it and tossed it aside. "Damn telemarketers, I swear someone just needs to kill them all." Olaf cocked his brow at the feisty girl, shaking his head and looking back down at his breakfast.

"Wha tome class star?" He unattractively said with his mouth stuffed.

"Two pm, why?" Anna giggled at her silly friend.

"I just figured we would pick up Elsa, since you and her have kinda become besties." He smirked at his roommate.

"She probably thinks I'm crazy or something, hell I don't even have her phone number! Or know her last name." She was searching through her contacts, looking for the blonde girls name.

"So? She's like a goddess, I mean you fell asleep so fast in her arms! And she's strong." Olaf dropped his plate into the sink, the silver scarping against the side.

Anna's phone began to buzz again, this time it was a different number, "Ugh! Just...fine." Her thumb answered the call, "Hello? Yeah that's me. Elsa's what?! Is she ok!? Yeah I'll be right there! Ok, bye." The redhead looked at Olaf, tears in her eyes. "Elsa's in the hospital, something about a rusty nail in her hand," Olaf began to say something, "I've gotta go Olaf, I'll see you at school." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, cutting Olaf's words off.

* * *

She was at full sprint ever since she hit the side walk. Jabbing around people, through traffic, and the crazy bike messengers. The hospital finally came into view, 'Just six more block, hang on Elsa.' Her mind was spinning, only one thing mattered, Elsa. She burst through the doors, her eyes dry and nose running. "Elsa, where's Elsa?" She begged the girl across the counter.

"What's her last name, dear?" The brown eyes burned into her soul.

'Oh, shit...I don't know.' She thought long and hard. "I...I don't...I don't know." Tears began to fall from here eyes, she couldn't stop them. Her knees felt weak against the hard floor, her hands gripped the desk to keep from crumbling to the ground.

"Well, it's your lucky day miss, she is the only Elsa here. I'll show you the way." The brown eyes stood up and walk towards the doors, "Come on."

Anna pushed off the desk, stumbling for a second. She followed the nurse down two different halls until they reached room 357, "Here you are." The nurse opened the door and ushered the red head inside. Sure enough those big blue eye were fixed on Anna, "Oh god, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing just a little cut. No biggie." The blonde smiled at her friend.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be in here," Anna gestured to the room, "Elsa..please tell me what happened." She grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed, grabbing the blondes hand.

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes. "Anna...I..I," she took a deep breath, "I cut a vein in my hand, but that's not all..." Elsa's swallowed the lump in her throat, tears now flowing freely. "Th...the doctor wanted me to get a scan or something, to uhm make sure nothing else was wrong..an...and they," The blonde shrunk into the bed, "They found a tumor in my head." Her silent tears turned into sobs, her hand tightened around the red heads. They sat there for a moment, hand in hand. Anna stared blankly at their hands, Elsa's eyes were sealed shut, tears still falling.

"Elsa." Anna finally broke the silence. "It will be okay, we can get through this together, I'll help you anyway I can. I'm here for you...and I'm not going anywhere." The blonde looked down into the deep green eyes.

"I'm scared Anna, I'm so...so scared." Her eyes were red, she sniffled, Elsa picked up their hands and kissed Anna's.

"You don't have to be afraid. We can conquer this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear." Anna rested her forehead on the blondes thigh.

Knock Knock * The door to the room opened and a man in a white coat walked in, "Miss Frost?"

"Yes?" The blondes voice was shaky.

Anna looked confused, the mans voice filled the air once more, "I would like to talk to you about your options and how we can move forward."

"A-alright." A look of defeat on the pale blondes face.

"We could do a few things here, obviously there is the option of surgery but we can't promise to completely remove the tumor. There are some trial drugs that we could try, but those are not set in stone. Otherwise there isn't much we can do. Just remember there is no reason you can't beat this and never give up, I'll let you think about it. I'll be back in a few minutes to hear your decision. Also I'd like to keep you here over night to make sure everything is just okay for right now." He put down the clip board and let the room, his coat looked more like a cape to Anna.

"I don't know what to do Anna." The blonde girl began to cry once more.

"Hey it's okay, it's not easy to decide. But I think there is another way to do this." The red head smiled at the poor girl. "We can get you on an organic, less sugar. Hell I'll even do a detox with you. Nobody needs to cut into that beautiful head of yours, and I'm not letting you go on any trial meds."

Elsa smiled, "You sound like my mother." She giggled and smiled.

"Speaking of which, why aren't they here?" Anna said quizically.

The smile disappeared from the blue eyed girl, "I-I didn't want to burden them with something so small at the time." She glanced down at her lap. "They wouldn't be happy."

Anna frowned, "They are your parents Elsa, they love you. No matter what."

"Clearly you don't know my parents." She gave an annoyed laugh. Silence filled the room once more and the pair sat there for a moment. "Were you serious? About doing all of those things?" Elsa gazed at Anna.

"Of course, my mom was a total natural organic freak, I can get some of her books from my dads. I can see if he knows anything too." Anna smiled into the blondes eyes. "I'll even move in with you if you don't want to be alone."

Elsa's eyes got wide at her comment. 'Anna living with me. That sounds so nice, but I don't want to take away her life just to take care of me...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. She's being so nice to me. Maybe she just feel bad for me.'

"Elsa, stop thinking like that! I don't feel bad for you, well I do, but not like...well you know what I mean. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. Please let me help you, just let me in." Anna began to tear up.

Elsa hadn't realized she said that out loud. She looked at the girl who now cried by her bed side. "I just don't want to be a pai-"

"Stop. I'm moving in with you. I'm going to help you fight this. We are going to beat this thing. Together." The red head looked straight into those deep blue eyes, her face stern and serious. "That's final."

The door to the room opened once more as the doctor walked back in. "Have you gals come to a decision?"

"I think we have." Anna spoke up before Elsa could say anything. "We are going to find some natural remedies, before we look towards more modern ones."

"Sounds like a great choice." The doctor smiled. "Oh, and if you'd like to stay here with your friend, miss, you can."

Anna nodded and smiled at him, before he turned around to leave. Anna looked back at Elsa. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Don't you have to go to class? It's only the 3rd day Anna." Elsa cocked her brow looking towards her new roommate.

"You are more important then school." This made Elsa blush and smile.

"You don't look so comfortable." Elsa scooted to the edge of her bed and patted the side. The red head climbed up onto the hospital bed and the two girls were squished next to each other, but they were happy. Elsa fell asleep with her head on Annas shoulder, their hands still intertwined. No one bothered them the rest of the night and Anna laid there, watching over the girl she was falling head over heels for. 'This is going to be amazing' she thought to herself. She pulled out her phone, she had seven text messages from Olaf, and two calls.

"_Olaf, relax. I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying with Elsa at the hospital, oh and by the way I'm moving in with her. Things turned out to be pretty bad here. Don't forget to eat dinner!" _She hit send and turned off her phone, knowing that we would probably freak out and call her. She nestled herself into the blondes limp body and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi! I know I usually do this at the beginning but I decided to change it up! So a few things, I know this was a bit longer but it didn't feel right to end it anywhere, so I just cut it haha. I didn't know where to go with this one but that's how it came out. Oh don't forget to leave a review! I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far! Let me know if you're not and what I could do better! Have a good day or night or afternoon or aftermorning or afternight. :)**

**-WbS **


	6. Chapter 6: New roommate

**Hello :) So I'm giving you guys this way earlier then normal because I think you deserve a little treat for last chapter so, with out further a do...Chapter 6 (By the way, check my profile for any updates on the story!)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Olaf, I need to do this. You can't change my mind. She needs someone and she has some weird relationship with her parents that I'm not going to ask her about. Now will you either help me get my things packed up or can you get out of my way." Annas stood firm in her decision to move in with Elsa. Olaf wasn't exactly supportive of this, but he knew that stopping her would ruin her. He pushed him self up from the door, "Alright. Fine, I would stop you but I'm not going to support this." He paused looking at his red headed friend, who had been there for every hard time in his life.

"What can I do to help?" He smiled at her, picking up a box and setting it on the bed.

Anna looked at him and smiled. "This doesn't change anything, we will still hangout and we have classes together. But thanks, for the help. You could clear out my dresser, if you can handle a woman's clothes." She giggled and started putting all of her books into the box in front of her.

He nodded and began pulling out all of her folded shirts, pants, skirts, and socks. He filled the box quite quickly, "What is she doing right now anyway?" He asked.

"She was playing video games when I left, but who knows." She replied, not worrying about that right now.

It had been two days since Elsa had been diagnosed and Anna had moved straight in with her. Between her classes and breaks, she had almost managed to get all her things over. Elsa already had a second bedroom with a nice queen size bed for her. It also came with a big closet which Anna was very happy about. All she had to do was box up her little things, clothes, and books. As easy as that sounds, Anna had a lot of books. If the library didn't have what you were looking for, Anna probably had it in her collection. She currently had three very big book cases to hold everything, but she wouldn't give any of them up and Elsa was perfectly fine with that. They had rented a small truck to get everything over to Elsa's easier, since no one had their own car.

Annas phone began to buzz, she whipped it out in a blur. "Hello? Elsa, it's okay. Mhmm. Mhmm. Yeah. Yes. Okay. Yes. Yeah. Elsa, relax, it's not a big deal. I'll be back soon, just finishing packing up. I'm bringing the last of my stuff today. Alright, I'll see you soon." She locked her phone and tossed it on the bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"What was that about?" Olaf's head popped out from the closet.

"She keeps freaking out, saying she's stealing my life and that I should stay here. But I keep telling her she shouldn't worry about it. Besides I think it's best time you found yourself a girlfriend...or boyfriend, I wouldn't care either way." The red head smiled at Olaf.

He blushed at her words, slipping back to finish his task. "There," Olaf sat the box down on the bed, "All done. Want some help getting these into the truck?" He looked at his soon to be ex-roommate.

"Well duh, you think fragile old me can lift these books?" She laughed and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for everything Olaf. I mean it, you are the worlds best brother."

He smiled at the small girls words. "And you are the worlds worst little sister." He broke out laughing as Anna pushed him away gasping. She couldn't help but laugh though. Anna was going to miss him, it was nice having someone that never judged you, or questioned what you did, or who you brought home.

"_I'm here, buzz me in" _The door clicked open, she held it open for her burly friend. "Fifth floor Olaf, door 6! Thanks for helping me." The elevator closed behind him, Anna let out a deep sigh and walked back to the truck to get the last of her things.

This was it. No going back.

Her father once told her, "My dear daughter, look up in the sky and tell me what you see."

"The stars papa." The little girl would say.

"Now imagine if everyone of those stars was a person. The bright ones," The older man would point towards the brightest star, "Those ones are happy stars, and the dimmer ones. Those are sad or hurt, it's the job for the bright star to help the dim one, because every star should shine bright. Sometimes all they need is a little push."

Anna wiped a tear from her face. She picked up a box and took it to the open door, set it down and went back for another. After she had finished stacking them up by the elevator, Olaf came back and put them all inside, to take them up.

"She's freaking out." He said calmly on their way up.

"I figured as much." She replied smiling.

The doors open to find a blonde girl staring at them, biting her lip. "I can't do this."

Anna moved forward, reaching her hand out towards the blonde. Elsa flinched at the touch of her new roommate. "Elsa, it's okay. I know it'll be different but it's for the better. Besides we are going to have tons of fun." The red head reassured her as Olaf began moving all the boxes out.

"Are you girls just gunna stare at each other? Or can I get some help." He cocked his brow at them.

Both girls turned and looked at him. "On ward slave! Back to work brute!" Anna made a whipping gestures at her friend, this made Elsa burst out laughing. "Hey did I say you could laugh? Back to work fool!" She peered at the laughing blonde.

After they had finished getting the boxes from the hall and Olaf had said his good bye's, Anna put on something more comfortable. The pair sat down and talked for a bit, about different things. Anna tried to keep away from the touchy subject of Elsa's tumor, but they eventually landed on the subject.

Elsa was close to tears, "Hey don't cry, it's okay. Do you want something to drink? Some tea maybe? I brought over something you might like." The blonde nodded and Anna got up to fix the warm drink.

"Anna, what happens if nothing works? What happens if everything fails, if this thing doesn't go away...I'm going to die, aren't I?" The blonde's face was serious, no tears in her eyes, just blankly staring at Anna. No emotion showed on her face. When the red head sat back down, she pressed the warm cup into Elsa's hand, closing her own around them.

"Don't you talk like that. You cannot give up without a fight. Let's cross that bridge when it comes. Ok? For now, just relax." Their eyes were locked, but for some reason Anna felt as if she were staring back at herself. She reached out to touch the girls face. 'She feels so far away right now.' When Anna's hand wiped away a tear everything came rushing back to Elsa, every emotion she had felt screamed on her face. Elsa brought her face closer to Anna's, she breathing got sharp and shallow. Elsa didn't stop, they were centimeters apart now, all Anna had to do was push forward and their lips would touch. But the blonde had stopped moving. They peered into each others eyes and when Anna looked into hers, she saw a dimming star that needed a little push.

She took the cup from Elsa, not moving away from her face and set it on a table near by. Anna could feel the other girls breath, her heart beat thumping against her chest, her pupils contracted and Anna brought herself just a little bit closer. Their lips touched, just slightly. Elsa pushed forwards, as did Anna. In that moment nothing else mattered, just each other. Anna could feel their hearts beat as one, as she pushed her tongue past Elsa's soft lips. They danced with each other. Fierce yet passionate.

'Oh my god, her lips are so soft. I cannot believe we are actually kissing. She taste so good, like heaven. Yes I'm in heaven. I can die happy now.' Anna smiled against the blondes velvety lips. She felt a hand gliding up her back, it had reached it's mark. The pale hand expertly undid the red heads bra.

Anna pulled back, "Elsa...I-" but it was to late. The moment she pulled back, Elsa had dashed for her room. Closing and locking the door. Anna sighed and slipped out of her already undone bra, tossing it aside. She pulled herself off the couch and walked towards her room, stopping for a moment to look at the locked door. Anna pressed her ear against the thin door, she could hear sobs and sniffles behind it.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I just-" She fought back tears, her knees went soft and she crumbled to the ground.

'Maybe I pushed to much, I wasn't ready for that. I wasn't ready for any of this. Oh, what the hell have I done.' Her back pushed against the door as she leaned on the frame. The red head let the tears come, silently she cried.

She began to feel a familiar feeling pass over her. Her eyes began to close, and she fell asleep curled up in front of the pale blondes door.

* * *

**Sometimes bad things have good outcomes right? And here is where I shall leave you haha, I'm gunna give myself a few more days for Chapter 7 then I usually do. Hopfully it will be longer though! Anyway thanks for reading! Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Her Saving Grace

**Alright, first off, my apologies for being late. Second, I hope you guys enjoy this one, just a heads up though, this ones a touchy subject and kind of depressing if I do say so myself. So keep an open mind :). Also, I'm leaving for a trip on Sunday, the 4****th****, so I won't be updating until I get back either the 7****th**** or the 8****th**** but I will be working on my story the whole time! Okay, you are free to go now. Have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Elsa couldn't sleep that night, all she could do was stare up at the ceiling fan. 'I just kissed Anna. A girl I met not a week ago and she has already moved into my house. What are you doing with your life Elsa? You have a tumor, you kissed a girl you just met, and you have no friends here. Why did you even agree to come here? So you could be an artist? Seriously? Your father laughed at you, your mother never supported you. You have no talent, give up stupid girl, give up.'

"SHUT UP!" She screamed, throwing a pillow across the room into her dresser. The door moved slightly.

"E-elsa? Are you okay?" A tired Anna asked from behind the white barrier.

Elsa didn't answer, she could bring herself to form the words she was looking for. Her eyes stung as she began to cry into another pillow. She heard footsteps in the hall. 'Anna come back, I need you. Please come in and lay with me. I'm just scared, don't leave me alone with this monster.' But no words came out, all she could do was sit there and cry.

The blonde stood up, legs unsteady. She moved towards her dresser, bracing herself against the bed frame. She lit her favorite candle, which provided just enough light to find what she was looking for.

The white bandage began to unravel from her hand where it was taped. She looked at her wound. Her other hand closed around the small hole and clamped down hand. Immense pain shot up the blonde spine. She let out a small screech. Blood started to cover her hand, she staggered back. Something crashed to her left.

"Elsa!" The red head darted over to fallen girl. "Elsa, what are you doing? Please stop."

She could feel the small hands try to pry apart her own, but she gripped even harder.

"E-elsa, p-please, don't do this. I-I need you." Tear fell from the frantic red head.

Elsa stopped for a moment, not sure if she heard those words correctly. 'She...she needs...me? B-but no one has ever needed me.' Her hands fell apart, she gasped for breath. "Anna, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Anna picked her the bleeding hand and kissed it. Her tears landed in the blood. She pulled the blonde into her embrace. The rocked side to side, intertwined with each other. "Why? Why would you do something like this?" Anna whispered.

"I'm just a burden Anna. I'm a lost hope, meant to die. I can't do this. I can't li-" Elsa chocked on her words. Piling in to Anna, her body kicked with sobs.

"I need you. I'm not giving up hope, for us, for you I mean. I can't help you if you keep pushing me away Elsa, let me help you. Please, just give me a chance." She pulled the blonde to her feet and looked up into her eyes. "Plea-" Her words were replaced with lips, soft, tender, pink lips.

Elsa broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Okay. On one condition though." The blonde smiled, slightly blushing.

"And what's that?" Anna questioned.

"I get to kiss you whenever I want. And I mean _whenever_." She giggled.

"Fine, but first lets clean up your hand." The red head pushed Elsa towards the kitchen, "Wait in there." She ran off to her bedroom as Elsa walked towards the kitchen. Elsa looked at her hand, 'What are you doing? You hurt yourself just so she would kick down your door didn't you? Didn't you!? You're pathetic. You deserve to die.' "Stop it." She whispered to herself. 'Sad, pathetic girl, you think I will stop just because you say so. Ha! I am you and we are one. Kill yourself for me will you?' "Shut up! GO THE HELL AWAY! AND STAY AWAY, YOU DEMON FUCK!" She screamed, hands clenched around her head, tears fell once more as her knees went weak.

Anna came running back when she heard the girl scream. "Elsa! Elsa, it's okay." She embraced the girl. "Come now, lets clean your hand and get it wrapped." She wiped away the tears pulling up the small girl once again. The red head took the pale hand and began to clean the dried blood around the wound. She poured some hydrogen peroxide to clean away any things that might have crawled inside the hole. After drying the fragile hand, Anna professionally wrapped it in a bandage she took from her room. She looked up at the blonde girl and said, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" She whipped away a stray tear.

"Thank you Anna. You are too kind to me." Elsa pulled away from the red head and began her journey back to her bedroom.

Anna grabbed at her good hand, "Can I come with you?" she asked shyly. "I don't want you to be alone."

Elsa smiled and pulled her toward her room. The blonde stripped off her sweats, but much to her surprise the red head had already done the same thing. The pair climbed into the king sized bed, nothing but long shirts to cover themselves. Elsa crawled into Anna's arms, closing her eyes as she did. "Thank you." She mumbled into the small girls chest and they both fell asleep. Happy for once.

* * *

"Anna. Anna wake up, you're going to be late." Elsa poked and pushed her roommate.

Anna groaned in response. "I don't wanna go to school. Can't I just stay here and cuddle?" She smiled at the blonde girl.

"No, I'm not going to let you drop out of classes. Now go take a shower before I drag you there and bathe you myself." The blonde girl jumped out of bed, "I'm going to make some breakfast. Hurry up."

The red head rolled over and let out a deep sigh. When she inhaled her nose was filled with the scent of vanilla and something she couldn't quite figure out. She pulled herself up and out of the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom. After she closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. 'Damn girl, you've got some serious bed head.' She thought. Her hands turned the handle to hot, as she stripped off her shirt.

The hot water cascaded over her naked body. It was relaxing to feel it against her smooth skin, her mind was finally clear. So much had happened in the last couple days that Anna never really had a chance to process it all. But there was one thing she was sure of, everything felt...right.

She turned off the water and stepped out with a smile on her face. She dried herself and slipped on a white dress with little flowers all over it, the dress went down to just above her knees. She spun around in the mirror, her hair flying out in a circle. The red head proceeded to brush and braid her hair into two pigtails.

The smell of bacon and eggs filled the apartment as Anna stepped into the kitchen. "Smells amazing." She smiled at Elsa, before sitting down at the bar.

"Well, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells." Elsa set a plate full of bacon down in front of the red head and another plate of eggs off to the side. "Dig in." She watched as her roommate scarfed down multiple pieces of bacon with a few bites off eggs.

Anna noticed her watching, "Wha?" she asked, her mouth full of bacon bits.

Elsa just laughed, not being able to answer her friend. She turned, opened the fridge and poured herself some milk. "So what are you gunna do after school today?" She asked before gulping down her glass of milk.

"I was thinking I would go see my dad, maybe get some advice from him. You're welcome to come with me. I'm sure he would love to meet you." Anna pointed with her fork at the blonde. She glanced at the clock. "Crap, I gotta go. Text me later if you want to go, okay?"

"Sounds good." Elsa said before waving good bye to her roommate.

'Now what to do until then?' She asked herself. 'I could watch a movie...hmmm lets see.' She flipped through her collection of movies. 'Hmm, scary movies, action movies, romance...nothing sounds good. What's new on netflix?' The blonde turned on her Xbox 360, as she was waiting for netflix to load, she made some popcorn. 'Hmmmm, ohhh there's a new season of Psych! Sounds wonderful.' She choose the famous detective show. She relaxed into her soft couch and ate her popcorn.

* * *

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Anna looked up at the young man who addressed her.

"Uhm, no." She pointed towards the seat with her pencil.

"What are you studying for?" He politely asked.

"Science, I've got a test after lunch so if you don't mind.." Her voice trailed off.

The boy looked at her annoyed slightly. "My names Hans." He smiled, hoping to regain her attention.

"And I prefer girls. So good bye." She waved him off, not even looking up from her book.

A defeated look upon Hans face, he got up and left.

'What a creep.' Anna thought to herself. 'I'm going to fail this test.' She sighed and closed the book, looking around the empty lunch area. 'Why can't Elsa be here..I miss her. Oh, crap I forgot to text my dad.' The red head took out her phone from her bag, found her fathers contact and pressed message.

"_Hey dad, I was wondering if I could pop by later today, I need to ask you some questions._" She hit send and bit her lip awaiting his reply.

"_Sure sweetie, what time should I expect you?_"

She pondered her question, 'well I get out at three...then I have to pick up Elsa, so like five maybe?' She frowned at her phone. "_Uhm, around 5 maybe a bit earlier." _She sent her answer and turned her phone to silent before collecting her things and walking off to class.

"_Sounds good. See you soon."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cure?

**Hello! I'm so very sorry this took so long. I know I usually am on top of my release date but somethings came up and I've been trying to write but nothing felt right. Anyway this is what stuck for me, and I hope you guys enjoy it! It's not as sad or intense as the others, just a nice read for a change. Anyway, I hope you guys will stick around!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Anna rushed out of her classroom, walking as fast as she could without running towards the front door. Elsa apartment wasn't much further but it added five or ten minutes to her walk.

"Anna slow down!" The scruffy voice called behind her.

"Keep up or shut up Olaf! Love you." She waved behind herself. Loud footsteps filled the hall, and a smiling Olaf joined her side.

"Were have you been? You haven't answered any of my messages, you missed our meet up in the park yesterday, and you rushed out of class today. Can't we just talk for a bit?" He grabbed her arm stopping her. "Please, I miss you." He pleaded.

"I've just been busy, Elsa had a melt down yesterday that's why I missed our meet up. I haven't answered you because I haven't gotten any messages." She shook her phone at him. "I've got to go home and pick up Elsa, you are welcome to come with me. We are going to see my dad today. Speaking of which I need to text her." The red head continued walking and unlocked her phone to text her roommate. _"Hey boo thang, you still up for going to my dads today?" _She hit send as Olaf caught back up to her. They continued on in silence.

* * *

"_Boo thang? Seriously Anna, you are so weird. But yes, I'm just putting on real people clothes and I'll be ready." _The blonde pushed back a stray hair. Elsa had found her way out of her pants while watching season 7 of Psych.

She jumped up from the comfortable couch and walked to her room, plopping herself down on her bed to figure out what to wear.

'I'm going to see her dad so I guess, dress to impress? But I don't have anything fancy. Maybe that...and these. Yupp that should work.' She thought to herself.

Elsa had chosen a white tank top with frills on the front and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She took a look in the mirror and smiled, satisfied. She sat back down on her bed and pulled out a pair of aqua Vans with white laces. She stood up as the door open and a laughing Olaf burst through. Once she emerged from her domain, the small blonde was swallowed but big burly arms.

"Elsa! It's been forever." He smiled while squeezing the life out of the blonde girl.

"O-olaf. Can't. Breathe. Halp!" She squeaked.

The big monster released the girl from his grasp and smiled at her before turning to the kitchen. "Got anything to eat?" He opened the fridge searching the left over food for something to fill his empty stomach.

"Olaf's coming with, Elsa. Is that fine?" Anna called from the living room.

"Yeah, when are we going?" The blonde called back.

"Soon, the train arrives at 3:30 and it's 2:45 right now so we should probably go." Anna grabbed her jacket and her bag, she slung it over her shoulder.

The trio left the apartment and began the short trek to the train station. Olaf was stuffing his face with the ham Elsa had given to him. Anna was very quiet but her face showed she was deep in thought. Elsa glided along side her, staring down at her feet making sure not to look at other people.

'I wonder what her fathers like, maybe his hair is red too. Maybe he's a total prick and is going to judge me. But what if he's super nice...' Elsa thought to herself.

They descended the stairs as the train pulled into the station. The trio marched through the doors and sat down, Elsa and Anna on one side, Olaf on the other. "So whats your dad like?" Elsa shyly asked looking towards Anna.

"He's a good guy I guess, doesn't really understand me though. He totally freaked out when I told him I was g-" She paused, her eyes were wide. "That I was leaving to move in with Olaf." She let out a deep breath before continuing, "Him and my mom were working on a cure for cancer before she died. He never finished their work. It was all with natural herbs and plants, which I thought was pretty cool. He's nice to me though, he's always there if I need him." Anna twirled her thumbs and started down at Olaf's shoes. "When did you get those?" She asked pointed at his new shoes.

"After you left. I was bored so I took myself shopping and got ice cream." He said proudly.

"Next stop the North Mountain, arrival time 4:50pm." The voice called over the intercom.

"Better text my dad and let him know." Anna pulled out her cellphone and told her father what time they would pull in. As she put her phone back into her bag, she looked at the blonde girl. Elsa was watching the trees fly by. Anna smiled to herself thinking about how beautiful the blonde girl was. 'I cannot believe I almost told her. That would just ruin everything.' She sighed as Olaf began to talk to her. She listened, responded, but her mind was somewhere else, another universe where she could be with Elsa, to hold her and cuddle her every night. Where she never had to worry about boys gawking over her lover. But that would never happen, 'Elsa would never fall for someone like you.' She looked away from the blonde, tears building up in her eyes. The red head fought them back, willing herself not to do this in public. 'Just a few more minutes until we get there. Relax Anna.'

* * *

"Anna!" Her father's scruffy voice called out when he saw her.

"Hi dad." She wrapped her arms around his large frame. "Dad, this is Elsa."

"Ah, of course. Very nice to meet you." He shook her hand, "and how long have you two been dating?"

Anna blushed a deep red, Elsa giggled and said, "Oh how flattering, but no we are not dating." 'Yet.' She added in her head.

"Olaf. How are you?" His smile faded slightly when he looked at the boy.

"Good." Olaf's reply was dull and sheepish.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards his Jeep. The four climbed in, Annas father driving, Olaf in the passenger seat, leaving Elsa and Anna to sit in the back bench seat. "Sorry girls, there's no seat belts back there." He turned the key and the Jeep roared to life.

The winter air cut through Elsa's jacket. 'God, her dad is so cool. I cannot believe he has a Cj-5 and it sounds like a V6! That's gotta be a three inch lift, and the tan color looks amazing with the electric blue interior.' She was leaning over the side, looking at the pavement being swallowed by off road tires. Anna tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled but her tone was serious.

"Why not?" Elsa shouted over the wind.

"Last time I did that a rock hit me in the face." Elsa burst out laughing.

"Hold on back there, the dirt road's coming up." The driver called to the back.

The Jeep glided over the small drop from pavement to dirt, as they hit the ground Elsa couldn't stop smiling. As they tore down the dirt path, dodging the holes in the road, Elsa turned to Anna and asked, "How far away is this place anyway?" She shivered pulling her jacket closer to herself.

Anna didn't say a word. Instead she pointed towards a large house that was lite up like a star in the dark night. It was perched on the side of the mountain, like something you would see in a movie.

Elsa stared, her jaw dropped and her eyes gawked as she took in all of it's beauty. "You grew up there?" She shouted.

Anna nodded and smiled. She let out a small chuckle.

As they pulled into the four car garage, Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of the Jeep next to them. When she hopped out, the blonde went over to look.

'Black and lime green oh my god!' She squealed at her thoughts and everyone turned to look. She was stroking the side of the Tj, almost drooling on the hood.

"I just you like that one huh?" Annas father chuckled. "How about I let you take it home?"

Elsa turned to look at him, her jaw hit the floor and tears welled up in her eyes. "Are you s-s-serious?"

"Sure, I finished working on her awhile ago. She's all yours, we can sign all the papers later, come on I've got something to show everyone." He disappeared through the door of the garage.

Elsa couldn't believe what just happened. Her legs moved but her mind didn't know what they were doing. As her legs followed Olaf through the halls and he pulled open a pair of large wooden doors, behind them a room filled with books, there was an area in the back for Annas fathers lab. Stairs ascended on both sides in the middle of the room and on the second story the walls were lined with books. The whole room smelled of paper and leather. There was a large round table in the front of the room where the four sat down. Elsa could not believe Anna and Olaf grew up here together.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Derek." He smiled at Elsa who was still scanning the large room, like she lost something. "Anyway, what did you want to ask me darling? You wouldn't have come all this way if it wasn't important."

Anna looked at the blonde then back to her father. She peered straight into his eyes. "I want to know if you ever finished your research."

Derek's eyes dropped. His fist clenched and he took a deep breath. "No. And you should know that."

"Elsa can I tell him?" The red head looked to her room mate for conformation. But she only got a nod.

"Before you be-"

"Dad wait." Anna cut him off. "Let me explain first. Elsa has a cancerous tumor in her head. I told her I would do everything I could to help her without the harmful effects of modern medicine. If you don't want to finish what you and mom started then just give me what you have so far and I'll do it myself." She took a deep breath and let it out. Her face was stern as she looked at her father.

Everyone was silent. Anna was staring at her father, Olaf at the interesting design of the table, and Elsa stared at Anna. For a moment nobody moved.

Finally Elsa broke the silence, "So does that mean no?"

Derek looked at the fragile girl, her framed glasses that sat nicely on her face, the shirt that nicely showed off her breasts, and the pale hands that so nervously fiddled with her sleeve. "When your mother passed, I stop all my research. Not because I couldn't finish it, but because I didn't know what was need to finish. Your mother knew and she told me when we got back from the party, she would finish it. All those years of working and that one night ruined everything." He stood up and began to pace, "I looked for the last piece but I could never find it. Finally I just gave up." His face looked sad, he frowned at the ground.

"Then tell me what I need to do."

Everyone looked towards the voice that had spoken. The limber figure had risen from her chair, "tell me what needs to be finished." Elsa spoke again. Her mouth set and her eyes firm.

"I want to win."


	9. Chapter 9: Once upon a Jeep

**Hello! Sorry once again, I am a day late. I'm going to try and release 2 chapters a week, I'm not sure what days that will be, maybe Monday and Thursday. Anyway, things get a little heated up ;) in this chapter, except that I suck at writing sexy stuff so don't judge! Anyway have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Whoa slow down there, we can't just jump into this so fast. We have would need a trial subject." Derek said, the shock had faded from his face.

"I'll do it." Elsa looked at him, desperation in her small eyes.

"You can't Elsa! Please." Anna cried quietly.

"I can and I will." She had made up her mind. Nothing could change it, not even the girl that cared so very much for her.

"Then it is decided. Elsa will stay here until we can finish the cure. Anna your welcome, as are you Olaf, to stay." Derek smiled at the three strangers that occupied his library. "I'm going to retire. Anna you are welcome to stay the night. Your rooms are as you left them." He said looking to Olaf and the red head. "Of course, you are welcome to spend the night in the guest room if you and Anna don't want to share." He added peering at the falsely confident blonde. "Goodnight." And with those words, the tall man left the trio.

As the doors to the large room closed nobody spoke. No glances were exchanged, no words, just silence. Finally after what felt like ages, Olaf got up. Both girls looked at him as if hoping we would speak. But to no avail, he exited the room silently. Elsa and Anna were left. Sitting in silence.

"I guess I should show you to your room." Anna whispered, Elsa almost hadn't heard her.

"Uhm, actually.. I was hoping..." Elsa didn't look at her room mate, but Anna's eyes were full of hope. Waiting for the blonde to finish her sentence.

'to sleep in my room. Come on please just say it. We both are thinking it. Just look at me. Look at me...just look. Please.' Her eyes pleaded but no words came from her open mouth. Slowly she rose from her chair. Elsa's eyes darted towards her. It was as if you could hear the click as their gazes locked in place. Anna moved forward carefully. Elsa dare not move.

Neither girls knew what would happen next.

Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's. She wrapped her small hands in to Elsa's long blond beautiful hair. The poor blond stood shocked and unmoving. After a few moments she began to kiss back. Elsa's pale hands wrapped around the smaller girl, she pulled her in close to her body.

Anna gasped as Elsa began to take over control. Her lips parted as the blondes tongue slithered it's way into her mouth. Elsa picked up the red head and sat her on the large oak table and they danced. Their tongues danced. Sliding around one another. Anna's hands explored her lovers back and began to slide further south. Elsas fingers curled in her roommates hair, she gasped as Anna slid her finger beneath her skinny blue jeans.

The red head, her hands cupping the blondes ass, broke the delicious kiss. "Follow me." She untucked her hands and grabbed the blond. She walked as fast as she could down the hall, they pasted closed doors and empty rooms. Anna pulled her up flight after flight of stairs, both girls out of breath once they had reached the top, the room opened up into a large space.

"Welcome my sweet Elsa, to the green house." The red head smiled at the blonde girl lustfully.

All around them were flowers and herbs, small trees with little fruits on them, and beautiful lightning bugs. Elsa felt a breeze against her hair, which cooled her mind. "Anna...this is beautiful. You're beautiful." She said as she drew her hand across the other girls face. The blonde looked down into the face of her beautiful friend.

"Elsa, would you do me the pleasure of being my wonderful, beautiful, talented, girlfriend?" Anna stared back into her sky blue eyes.

Elsa took a deep breath and let it out. She looked up through the clear roof into the stars. She thought long and hard of Anna's question, even though she already knew her answer. When her mind floated back down to earth, she looked down at the gorgeous girl in her arms and whispered, "Yes." Their lips met once more.

"Then come, sleep with me. Be mine for this night and the next and every night after." Anna said softly, parting only long enough to speak. They kissed, at first it was slow, romantic. But as the moments passed the kiss became fierce and passionate. Their tongues danced with one another, their hands explored each others bodies, but never going too far. Anna hand her hands cupped, once again, inside the jeans of the blonde. Elsas hand weaved into her hair.

The blonde broke their kiss, taking in a deep breath. "Can't we just sleep up here?"

"Where do you think my room is?" The red head replied pulling her girlfriend towards one side of the greenhouse. As they came around a large fern, the girls were met by a large bed, and other furnishing. But none of this mattered now.

Elsa pushed her new girlfriend down onto the bed. She slowly began to take off her shirt and tossed it towards the red head. Anna reached up and pulled the blonde down on top of her. The small hands reached for the buttons of the tight pants, one by one. Her eyes were met with an elegant black lace thong, she looked up into her lovers eyes and smiled, pulling her in close. Anna kissed her exposed belly, Elsa gasped at the sudden warmth of the girls lips.

The red head pick up the pale blonde and laid her down carefully. Anna spent no time stripping off the girls jeans, discarding them off to the side. Her hands slipped between the bed and the exposed flesh, her face slid up breathing in all of her glory. Anna kissed the pale girls lips, hard and wild. Expertly she unclasped the girls bra, exposing her beautiful nipples to the cool air around them. Elsa had nothing but a thin pair of panties as Anna began her slowly maneuver her way to the girls burning sex.

The blonde grabbed her attackers hair and pushed her down towards her hot sex. Her smooth hands tangled in the long red locks.

* * *

Elsa awoke with the small girls body fit nicely into her arms, their nude bodies touching almost every where. The soft sheets of Anna's bed against her smooth skin made her core tingle.

'Wow, so it wasn't just a dream. We really did it.' The blonde girl smiled and kissed her lovers back pulling her closer.

"Good morning my beautiful darling." Anna spoke softly, sleep still in her voice.

Elsa blushed pulling her wandering hand away from Annas core. "Good morning." She replied kissing the girls back once more. "You didn't tell me we would be spending the night." Elsa giggled.

Anna flipped herself over, staring deep into Elsas blue eyes. "I didn't think we were going to until we got here. You can borrow something...maybe." She said looking down at the other girls full chest, giggling.

"Oh come on they aren't that much bigger!" Elsa said as Anna placed a soft kiss to the tip of her erecting nipples. "Don't start what you can't finish red."

"Oh I can finish all right. I had you screaming last night. If I didn't know better I would have thought we were being murdered." She retorted, giggling. "What time is it?" Anna asked, but she didn't bother to reach for her phone.

"Like nine something. Why?" Elsa replied, not wanting to move from her comfortable position.

Anna looked at her girlfriend, kissed her and crawled out from under the covers. "Come on, my dad makes pancakes every Saturday at 9:30. I mean you can come like that but he might stare. Follow me." She said walking away from the bed.

Elsa flipped the duvet from her body. She jumped up and went to find the red head whom had disappeared from sight. She walked, the ground was warm from the sun, but the chilled air made her shiver. As she came around the corner she was greeted by a smiling face and a wall of clothes.

"Pick what you like, and here." The red head tossed the blonde a matching pair of lacy green underwear. "Those should fit you."

The pair laughed and joked as they got dressed. Elsa pulled a pair of sweats, which had been cut at the knee, on to her slim body. She had chosen a pull over hoodie that was too big on Anna but pulled nicely at her chest. Anna on the other hand, slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a very baggy shirt whilst not bothering to put any under garments on.

"Oh don't give me that look, you know you like it." She frowned at her judgmental roommate. Anna approached the blonde girl. "Plus you can just slip your hand inside me whenever you like." She placed the pale girls hand on top of her sex. Elsa rubbed her fingers into the damp slit and Anna gasped stepping back. "You naughty girl! You haven't even had breakfast." She giggled grabbing the extended hand and licking the fingers of her attacker, tasting herself. "Come on, I'm hungry." Anna pulled the blonde up and towards the door. Their fingers laced themselves together and they trotted down the spiraling stairs.

"Good morning ladies." Derek said flipping a chocolate chip pancake expertly. "Just in time for breakfast. I made your favorite Anna." He smiled sliding a plate of stacked chocolate chip pancakes in front of the two girls.

"Whip cream?" Anna asked.

"Only the best for my baby girl." He replied setting two full bottles of the deliciously fluffy substance in front of her.

Anna hastily grabbed a bottle, spraying a rather large portion onto her pancake.

Elsa watched, giggling at her beautiful girlfriend. "Would you like some pancake with your whip cream?"

The red head looked at the girl next to her and smiled, her mouth full of pancake and cream. Elsa burst out laughing before grabbing her own cakes and equipping them with a large amount of whipping cream.

"After breakfast do you want to sign the title and get everything set up so you can take the Jeep back today?" Derek turned away from his creations to look at the girl giggling girls. Elsa nodded at him, her eyes full of thank yous. "You girls can drive back to the city then. It's supposed to be a beautiful day today. I can show you how to take the top and doors off." He smiled turning to flip the golden brown cake.

* * *

"You just have to lift up on the door, I already took the nuts off the bottom." He said, lifting the drivers side off it's hinges and sliding it into the back with the front windows. Elsa did the same on the other side.

"I think I'm gunna keep the top up." She stepped back smiling at her new vehicle. Together Elsa and Derek had taken off the soft tops windows and both door. Elsa had driven around the dirt roads a little bit before hand, giggling and smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Just be careful. Don't forget it's better to just put the harness on then not at all." He said. Derek had fit the Tj with off road seats and harnesses, so there weren't any normal seat belts. Except for the back seat. "And remember to wave to the other Jeepers. You are apart of a beautiful community now Elsa."

Anna walked out of the garage with Olaf. "Almost ready? I need to get home to work on a paper." She called out.

"I think I'm just gunna take the train back, so if you could drop me off at the station that would be great." Olaf said to Anna.

Anna looked at him quizzically, "you sure?"

"Yeah." He replied.

The trio said their good-byes and climbed into Elsa Jeep. She turned the key and six cylinders roared to life. She shifted to first and they were off. Rocks bounced off the fenders and the wind rushed past them.

"Drop Olaf off at the station please. Oh and you might want to slow down, the hill is coming up." Anna called over the radio and wind.

Elsa brought her speed down as the hill, which was more of a cliff, came into sight. She expertly maneuvered her way up and over.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Anna asked as they hit the pavement.

Elsa smiled, "My dad has an FJ tricked out for off roading."

"Bye Olaf, see you later." Elsa called from her seat as Anna hugged her friend and returned.

Anna climbed into the high Jeep. "Did he seem off today, to you?" She asked, concerned for her.

"Maybe he's just tired." Elsa leaned over and kissed the red head before tearing down the road.

* * *

**Hi me again! Sorry this wasn't super intense, things will start getting crazier next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: A night out and A morning in

**SO! I just realized that my scene line thingies weren't coming up! Wow that's annoying. Anyway I shall be fixing that! **

* * *

Chapter 10

The big mud tires screamed against the pavement, Elsa tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music. "There ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed..." But Elsa's thoughts were louder. Screaming in her head. 'You have a jeep! A real jeep and it's yours forever. Wow...Annas dad is soo cool!' She smiled to herself. The blond looked over at her passenger, Anna was sitting with her head down and her eyes closed.

Elsa turned the music down, "What's wrong beautiful?" She asked with a smile.

Anna just shook her head and reached to turn the music back up. Elsa grabbed the hand and held it in hers. "There's something wrong. Tell me. You'll feel better if you tell someone." The blonde reassured. But Elsa knew it was more then a simple something. Anna was on the verge of tears. Elsa scanned the road ahead for somewhere to pull over and with the city just on the horizon, she pulled off the road and onto a small dirt area. "Anna, you know you can tell me anything. It may be only a few weeks but I feel as if we have known each other forever." Elsa gripped her girlfriends hand tightly.

Anna pulled hers away. "Just please keep driving." Her eyes looking out at the neighborhood that surrounded the city. "Please." Annas voice but a whisper."

The blonde girl said nothing. She shifted back into first gear and tore back to the asphalt, kicking up a large cloud of dust.

* * *

As Elsa pulled into her parking spot under her complex, she couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to hurt Anna. The girls got out and Elsa but the doors back on her Jeep.

"You gunna name her?" The sweet voice asked from behind her.

She couldn't help but smile. "Probably, but it's gotta be something super cool." As the driver-side door slid down into place and she closed it, she turned to face the precious girl that waited for her. But when the blonde approached her, Anna shrunk into herself, stepping lightly away. "Anna whats wrong? Did I do something?" She questioned, now very worried.

"Lets go inside first." And with those words she turned and crawled into the elevator.

Elsa followed, not knowing what else to do. As the numbers ascended, Elsa's mind raced. She wondered what would happen when they got inside. Would the pair be okay? Was Anna going to break up with her already? It hadn't even been a full 24 hours!

Tears stung her eyes, but she fought them back. The key turned and the lock slid back into the door. Anna turned the knob and walked inside. She set her bag down by the coat rack and went to the kitchen, "want something to drink Elsa?" she called into the living room.

Elsa slipped her bag off and laid it next to Anna's. "Tea please." She answered. She dragged her self to the couch and flopped down.

When Anna brought her tea, she sat up and propped herself on one of the arms. The blonde took a sip and stared at the red head next to her. "Anna please tell me whats wrong."

"Olaf.." She whispered. "It's Olaf. I haven't seen him this sad since my mom. He's always been so happy."

Elsa looked at her girlfriend. A heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders but it was replaced with shame. "He's always welcome to come over." Elsa told her.

"I know but..." Annas voice trailed off. She felt a soft hand against her cheek. Elsa wiped away the girls tears.

"Come here love." The blonde girl pulled Anna into her arms. Anna curled herself into Elsa's shirt and cried.

Elsa brushed her hands through the soft red hair, "Shhh, it's okay." She would say giving the sweet hair a kiss. "Everything is going to fine my love." When she whispered those words into Annas ear, the red head turned and looked into the deep blue eyes comforting her. Elsa pulled her up and kissed her lips. "Everything is going to be fine my beautiful love." This time Anna kissed back, their lips locked. Forgetting the world for this moment. Their lips were the only thing that mattered and for a moment Anna was happy. She didn't need to worry about anything because one way or another, everything _was _going to be okay. And when their lips parted Elsa whispered, "You can't stop the future. You can't rewind the past. The only way to learn the secret is to press play." Their eyes stared deep into each other.

"Isn't that from a book?" Anna asked giggling.

Elsa smiled, "What? No, psh! You don't know me!" Elsa scanned the red heads face.

"Tell me three words every girl wants to hear." Anna looked up at the face staring down at her.

Elsa furrowed her brow, confused by the words. But then a smile grew on her face. "Lets go Jeepin."

Anna burst out laughing. "Okay maybe not the exact words I wanted to hear but those work. Come on, I wanna show you a delicious restaurant." The red head leaped up and took both cups to the kitchen. "Are you coming?"

"Duh!" Elsa hopped over the couch and grabbed her keys and bag, then opened the door for the smaller girl.

* * *

"Left! Left here! Then go right up there." Anna directed as they weaved through traffic and around buildings. "Okay slow down, it's somewhere up here." The red head said.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she watched her passenger scan the surrounding buildings. "There it is! Pull in there." She said finally.

"King Chefs Diner. Sounds weird. Why is it a purple castle?" Elsa asked, laughing lightly.

"You mean why isn't it a purple castle? Come on the food is amazing! But I'll warn you the portions are huge." Both girls slid out of the Jeep and walked to the door. Anna held it open for her girlfriend and ushered her inside.

"Anna! So good to see you. And who is this lovely young lady?" The waitress called from behind the counter.

Elsa blushed as she and Anna slid past the taken seats and onto two in a corner. "This is my girlfriend Elsa. She's never been here so be nice." Both woman laughed and Elsa blushed harder.

Then a cook appeared from behind a corner, "the usual darling?" He called to Anna.

"And a Dr. Pepper please." Anna replied. The waitress brought Anna's Dr. Pepper and a menu for Elsa. As Elsa looked over her choices, flipping between the breakfast and lunch sides, Anna talked to the waitress and the cook. They were laughing and joking when Elsa decided on the burrito.

"And do you want sauce to go on it?" The waitress asked for her final question.

Elsa pondered for just a moment, "Nope. But I will take some coffee." With that the lady took her menu and replaced it with a mug of steaming coffee. Elsa filled it with milk and sugar then took a sip.

As the girl got their food, Anna her two eggs with bacon and toast, Elsa with her giant burrito. The chatted with the cook and the waiter, laughing and enjoying themselves. Forgetting about the world and it's sadness for a few hours. By the time the girls paid and walked out the city had grown dim, yet cars and people only starting to emerge from apartments and office buildings.

"How did you find that place?" Elsa asked as they climbed back into the jet black Jeep.

As Anna slipped into her seat, pulling the harness over reach shoulder and buckling it in the middle. "Me and Olaf found it walking around one morning during summer." She smiled at her memory. "Homeward bound then?"

Elsa nodded and started up her Jeep. She roared down the street turning up the music Anna had chosen. They pulled up to a stop light, next to a Corvette Stingray. Elsa wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't taken the doors back off.

Both drivers looked at each other. Elsa smirked and revved her engine, the Corvette accepting her challenge. The road was empty, the race was to the next light just a quarter mile away. Elsa looked to her girlfriend. "Anna play me something loud." Both girls smirked. Anna flipped through her music.

'_Insanity at it's finest, fire starter, riot maker, moon stricken, animal need, untameable beast!' _

The bass thumped as the light turned green. Both drivers mashed the gas. Tires squealed and burnt rubber filled the air around them. The corvette leading, but Elsa wouldn't be so easily beaten.

'_Welcome yo ho, get filthy. Must make mo dough.'_

The race now neck and neck. The light in front of them turned from green to yellow. The corvette letting off the gas and slowing down.

"Elsa slow down, Elsa? ELSA! ELSA!?" Anna screamed over the music, but Elsa was in her zone. Nothing could take that from her.

The sounds of screeching tires filled the city streets. This awoke Elsa from her focus and she turned just in time to see the semi that was blaring its horn, smoke flying from it's tiers. The blonde girl's instincts took over, Anna was screaming and tears were rolling down her face.

Elsa's world slowed down, what happened next felt like hours to her.

Her hands and feet were working as one, down shift, double clutch, e-break. The bad end of the jeep began sliding, they were now facing the semi. Anna's eyes were bolted shut. Elsa had never felt more alive. The Jeep slid easily across the asphalt, just mere inches from being crushed by the large truck in front of them. They slid. As the Jeep cleared the truck and it roared past, Elsa popped the Jeep back into fourth and tore back down the road.

* * *

"Am...Am I dead?" Anna finally asked, only the sound of wind rushing through her hair.

Elsa smiled and pulled into the parking garage. "No my love, not tonight at least." Elsa had decided not to put the doors back on and the pair climbed into the elevator for the second that night. Once they had entered the room and sat down on the couch, Anna released a deep breath.

"How the FUCK did you do that without flipping us." It was less of a question and more of a statement. The red heads eyes were wide and serious.

Elsa smirked and chuckled. "See I told you that you didn't know me."

Anna was not as amused at Elsa. "What else can you do? Fly? Read minds? Grow a fucking cock?"

The blonde girl couldn't help but laugh at her shocked girlfriend, "Anna please that would be ridickulous. I store my dads FJ for a few days, he was pretty pissed when I got home, but I taught myself a great many things in that lifted sex machine. Drifting that little Jeep down there was nothing. I can drift a six inch lifted FJ. I'm very good with my off road vehicles." She smiled at the girl who's jaw had since hit the ground. "Now where are you sleeping, because you have two choices. My bed or my bed." Elsa jumped up half dragging her girlfriend to their bedroom.

* * *

When Elsa woke up, the room was bright. The walls were not her own.

"Doctor she's awake." A familiar voice called by her bed.

A door opened and closed. A man in a white lab coat came into her view. "Hello Elsa. How are you feeling?"

Her head was dizzy and words wouldn't form in her mouth. Her eyes grew wide with panic.

"Elsa. Elsa relax. I need you too relax, this is nothing unusual after a seizure."

* * *

**Wow...well that was intense right? Anyway I'm trying to get back on track with my writing and I'd say this is a good start. So to anyone wondering the release dates of the next chapters, you can find those on my profile! Huzzah! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I did. And just by the way, King Chefs Diner is actually a real place! WHAT! They are in Colorado Springs, and they have amazing food. I'm not getting paid or anything they are just really good. Anyway enough rambling from me. Enjoy your day/night/afternoon. I hope I didn't ruin it too badly :) See you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: To let go

**Hey everyone! If you gotten this far, congratz! This one was interesting to write. I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to check my profile for updates on the next chapters. I have lots of things in store so stay tuned!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Elsa just laid there. The doctors mouth moved but she couldn't hear anything. Her head was spinning, her eyes felt heavy. She blinked trying to keep them open, trying to come back, trying to fight back the sleep that was taking her body away.

"Elsa? Elsa, come on stay awake, you have to stay awake." The voice said. It was a soft voice, familiar to her, yet it felt so far away. 'Who are you?' Elsa wanted to say but couldn't manage. She pushed back the tired feeling that was trying to steal her away from this world.

Her eyes shot open. Her body shook, her fist clenched tight around a hand. There was a squeal off to the side. And then she was calm, her body aching and sore, but she sat up.

"Whoa, slow down there." A hands pressed against her shoulder.

"A-anna?" She croaked. A hand brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes began to focus and a certain red head appeared above her.

The girl smiled above her. "I'm here my love, don't worry. I'm here." Anna whispered, stroking the blond girls hair. "Everything's is going to be okay."

"Wha-what happened?" Elsa asked, bringing her hand to the red's face making sure she was real.

Anna looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "You mean after our illegal drag race and after you were a total badass?" She smiled and laughed, returning to her seat next to the girl.

"I remember that part. It felt like a dream though." The blond sighed and sunk into her pillows.

"Oh trust me it was anything but a dream. Well after you invited me to your bed," Anna giggled, "you jumped in bed and rolled up in the covers like a cocoon, so I jumped on you trying to unwrap you. But I thought you were just playing around when you started like spazzing out. But then you were stopping. And I got scared, so I called an ambulance. Which by the way, the paramedics are really cool. Anyway something happened in the crazy head of yours or something. I don't speak doctor so."

By the time Anna had finished her story, Elsa's eyes were clamped shut, tears rolled down her face. "I-I'm sorry." She sniffled.

Anna was standing once again, "hey don't be sorry, it's okay. I'm just glad you are awake." She smiled down at her girlfriend. "Come on scoot." Anna pushed lightly on the blond's side, crawling onto the bed with her.

Elsa laid her head on the smaller girls shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad I have you."

Anna kissed the top of her head. "So, uhm. Please don't get mad but, I called your parents."

"You did WHAT!?" The blond girls face filled with anger. Her blue eyes peered down at Anna.

"Elsa they need to know. You can't just shut them out forever." Anna pleaded, she felt suddenly very very small under the furious gaze.

"I was doing just fine without out them." She tore her eyes away from the red head, trying to find a somewhere else to burn with her gaze.

Anna grabbed the patients hand, "they love you Elsa and they are coming by later today. Did you know your dad is my photography teacher? Isn't that cool?" But there was no answer to her questions. "Why don't you want them to know?" But once more her questions were met with a eerie silence.

They laid there, in silence. Anna had entangled herself around the other girl and drifted off to sleep. Elsa laid, holding the small sleeping beauty in her arms, and let her mind wander, looking for the pieces to her lost memories. 'Come on Elsa, think...think...think.' Her eyes sealed and the room around her disappeared, the heart rate monitor next to that was beeping left, the girl in her arms faded away, she was left in a room of white. 'Where are you little bastard.' Memories filled the blank room like paintings.

She put her brain on fast forward, playing through her life, every memory, every feeling, rushing back to her like a storm that never ends. When finally she watched as the Jeep slid by the semi, 'so that was real,' she smiled to herself. As they got back to the apartment and Elsa pulled Anna to her bedroom for the second time and then everything went black. The room went black, Elsa couldn't feel or hear anything. Her mind was blank. 'Sleep...DAMNIT!' She yelled at herself.

"Elsa, sweetie?" A voice called out in the darkness. "Elsa?"

Her eyes fluttered open. Standing in front of her bed was a blond woman and a man with short brown hair. Elsa frowned when she realized it was her parents. 'Could this day get any better?'

"Are you okay?" Her mother moved to the side Anna wasn't laying on. "We came as soon as we could."

But Elsa's eyes were focused at the man in front of her. "Why are _you_ here?" She said annoyed. And to her surprise the man turned and went to the door.

"I'll be waiting outside." Was all he could muster.

Elsa tried not to move the girl in her arms and she faced her mom. "I'm fine." Trying her hardest not to sounds mean. "Why'd he come? He doesn't give a shit and we all know it." She spat looking towards the door.

Anna stirred slightly, not quite waking up.

"Elsa, please. He is your father. At least give him the respect he deserves." Her mother pleaded.

The two blonds looked looked at each other. "He didn't want me. He would have given me away, had you not been there. In his eyes, I am a disgrace. And you want me to respect that bastard?" She scoffed, anger had filled her heart, anger at her father, her mother for protecting him, and at herself.

"Look at yourself Elsa! You are in the hospital! Let us help you." The sorrow in the older woman's voice made Elsa cringe.

The younger blond stroked the red mane that spread over her. "I don't want your money. I've done fine on my own. Why are you even here? Even you think I'm the villain. I see it in your eyes. You think I'm the one that broke our family. You make me the monster because it's easier to live that way." Tears burned her eyes. "Don't lie and tell me I'm wrong. You know I'm right."

"Els-"

"Don't." She cut off. "Just don't. For so long, I thought of a different way to tell you guys. To make it less painful. To avoid something like this. But I'm happy. I'm happy in this life, I don't need your sympathy or your money. I have everything I need right here." Elsa pulled Anna as close as she could to herself. "She makes me happy, she has been there for me more in the past few months then you two have ever been in 17 years. Now please just leave, don't make things worse." Elsa's heart had relaxed...it had given up the hate she held on to for so long. Instead it filled with love and sadness. A sadness for her parents that they should miss out on something so beautiful.

"Elsa. I love you." Her mother cried and her hand rested on Elsa's leg. "Remember what I use to tell you? Why I could never leave your father."

"Once in love, Always in love." Elsa murmured.

The older blond nodded. "I see that now. You've made up your mind. You were always one to stick to it." She took a deep breath, "Just know, that if you need anything. Anything at all-"

"Actually. There might be one thing." Elsa said. Her mom looked at her, hope in her eyes.

* * *

Anna sat up pushing her hair back from her eye's. She spread her arms and yawned. Her eyes scanned the odd room for something familiar, when she was met with beaming blue eyes.

"Have a nice nap?" The familiar eyes asked.

Anna smiled at them. "Yes I did. Did your parents come yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, they did."

"And?"

"It was good...I needed it." Elsa looked deep into the green eyes that looked at her. "To let go."


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Bliss

**Hello! Did you enjoy chapter 11? Well that's good. Just a warning, this one gets a little steamy towards the end. ;) I'd like to thank my new beta on this one :D Can't wait..**

* * *

Chapter 12

Anna looked at the blond quizzically. "What do you mean let go? I thought-" But she cut herself off. "But Elsa those are your parents." She pointed to the door.

"No Anna, my dear Anna. Those are simply the people that brought me into the world. They gave up on me a long time ago. And I've accepted that now. I'm ready to turn the page. Start a new chapter in life. With someone I love, someone who love's me for me and not something I pretend to be. A new chapter with you." Elsa smiled as a tear fell from her eye. The blond swallowed the lump in her throat. "I love you Anna. I love you so much. I never want to lose you. I want to fight because of you. I want to live because of you, Anna I was so lost without you." Elsa looked up from her lap. The red head was staring at her. "Please say something Anna." The blonds happiness started to melt into sadness the more the pair stared at each other.

Anna opened her mouth but no words came out, she moved to sit next crying girl. "Elsa, I don't know what to say." Instead she used her mouth to say everything she needed to say.

And once more the room melted around them. Leaving nothing else but the two girls, wrapped in each others embrace. Elsa moaned against the soft lips that were pressed to hers.

But the dream shattered and there was a man standing at the door, young, clean, and fit. "Excuse me. You're Elsa right?"

Embarrassed and clearly puffy eyed, Elsa nodded.

"And you must be Anna." He said looked at the other girl on the bed.

Anna smiled, "That's me."

"My name's Jack, I'm the therapist here. Your doctor told me to come see you, but I can see you are getting all the therapy you need." The strange man smiled and chuckled. "I would still like to talk to you, if that's alright?"

"Is it all right if Anna stays?" Elsa replied.

He moved to the empty chair and moved it to face the blond girl. "Of course." He smiled again and sat down. He took a page off of his clip board and handed to the pair. "I just need to ask you a few question."

Elsa nodded and they talked.

"He was kinda cute." Anna whispered as Jack left.

Elsa cocked her brow at the girl. "Don't tell me your going to go straight, for him."

"Who knows." The red head stuck her tongue out at the blond teasing her. "So when do you get to go home?"

"Whenever you liked to sign the release form Miss." A voice called from the door.

Anna jumped, squealing. Elsa burst out laughing.

The man in the white coat smiled, clearly trying not to laugh. "My apologies I didn't mean to startle you." He walked over to the bed and handed Elsa a few different colored papers. "We just need to run a few test and then your free to go. If you wouldn't mind filling those out, we can get you out sooner. I'll be right back." He turned and left the same way he had come.

Elsa took a pen from the side table and began filling out the different questions. Anna had once again curled up next to her. And when the doctor came back with a nurse, she had to exit her comfortable position and take up refuge in the lone chair. She watched as the doctors did doctorly things to her girlfriend.

"She's good to go." He pattered the blond on the back lightly and smiled.

As the girls went out the front door, Elsa took a deep breath of the fresh air. "I hate hospitals. They smell like death. Oh, did you drive over here or get a cab?"

"Uhm I don't even have my license...so of course I drove." Anna laughed and tossed her the keys. "But I am not driving back."

"Fair enough." Elsa replied as they both climbed into her Jeep. "I miss you so much."

"But we haven't even been apar- Oh...your talking about the Jeep." Anna glared at the girl who was petting the steering wheel.

The blond swept back a lose strand of hair and start the beast. The girl tore down the road, headed for home.

* * *

Elsa waited while Anna unlocked the door, but as soon as she did, the girls burst through. "It's so nice to be home." Elsa said throwing herself on the couch.

"You say that like it's been years." Anna laugh tossing Elsa's keys on to the table and taking her jacket off. "Do you want something?"

"I wouldn't mind a beer." The blond replied, looking over the couch.

Anna turned and looked at her. "You have beer!? Why didn't you tell me before. Gimme!" Her hands stretched out, grabbing at the air.

As the blond walked over to what looked like a cabinet and opened the door to a hidden mini fridge, she asked. "Did you never just go around and open every single door in the kitchen?"

"Why would I do that? That's weird." The red head replied grabbing an ice cold bottle and popping it open. "The taste of freedom." She said as she took a sip.

Elsa made her way back to the couch and turned on Netflix. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asked, as Anna plopped down beside her and nodded.

As the girls scrolled through movies and tv shows, they talked. Elsa had eventually given up on deciding a movie, since neither could come to an agreement. Instead that sat, drank beer, and talked about everything. And as the night wore on and the ladies downed beer after beer, their conversations became silent ones. For a moment they sat, embracing each other, exploring each other, with their lips locked in a never ending battle. But as Elsa broke their kiss and stood up, Anna knew to follow.

"My princess." Elsa bowed and ushered the red head into the bedroom. Anna giggled and jumped onto the king size bed. As she turned to look at her roommate, she was met with a stripping blond instead.

Anna watched as Elsa tossed aside her old shirt, she slid out of her skin tight jeans and her lacy bra, leaving nothing but her thin panties between them.

The red head extended her arm to the ceiling and the blond pulled her tight shirt off, exposing perfect bra-less breasts. "When did that happen?" Elsa asked confident she had one on earlier. But to no avail. Anna instead pulled the blond in close and the two wrestled on the bed. When Anna prevailed and sat atop her lover, she leaned down and kissed the exposed flesh of her chest. Her hands caressing the girls sides as Elsa began unbuttoning her jeans.

Anna slid off the bed, pulling the blonds panties with her. She stood up and flung them back at the blond, she tore off her blue jeans, flipped back her long red locks, and pounced atop the blond once more. Both girls laughed, Anna bent down and their lips locked. Their tongues intertwined and their hands danced against each others bodies.

* * *

The blond girl had always woken up first. It was like a switch was flipped on every time the sun rose up. She laid there, entangled in the bed sheet, tracing the smaller girls back. "I love you." She whispered, admiring her beautiful lover. The red head shifted to her back and Elsa was graced with the bare breasts. She studied them, they were smaller then hers but not by much, the pink nipples that sat upon them stood at attention. They were very perky, soft like velvet as the blonds hand slide across them. Anna twitched slightly when Elsa's hand slid over the sensitive bud. Her hand lightly grasped the fullness of the other girl in her hand as she kissed her neck.

"Well good morning to you too." The red head moaned. "Can you just wake me up like this every morning?"

"That can be arranged." Elsa said between kisses. The girl crawled on to the sleepy girl, their soft skin sliding against each other. Anna lifted up her knees and the blond rested her back against them. Elsa's soft, warm sex pressed to the girls stomach, just below her naval.

Anna's deep green eyes slid up and down her mounter. "When did you get so freaking gorgeous? Like damn." Her hands rested on top of the blonds hips.

"I love you." Elsa said as she bent down, their breasts pressed against each other, and their lips met. "Come on, it's shower time. Plus you need to go to classes today and I need to figure out what I'm doing about your dad and fixing this whole thing." She tapped herself on the head and smiled. Elsa rolled off on to her side of the bed, then flung herself up and off.

Anna watched as the blond glided across the floor and out the door. 'If only she had wings.' She chuckled at herself, before climbing out of bed and heading toward the sounds of running water.

The blond wrapped herself in the soft robe and made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. She cracked two eggs into the cast iron pan, chopping at them with a spatula as they sizzled.

"Stealing my things already?" Anna asked, moving her arms around the blond from behind. Her hands finding their way underneath and igniting her girlfriends core.

Elsa shivered and gripped the counter, a quiet moan escaping her lips. "F-fuck. I'm trying to cook you food here woman. Don't taunt me." But her plead was met with a finger sliding between her lips. The blond almost buckled. "Didn't you get enough last night." She gasped as the finger retracted.

"But you taste so damn good." The red head whispered before licking her wet finger. "But I guess I can wait." She said retreating to a bar stool in front of the stove. The red head waited patiently as the blond dropped slices of bacon into the pan.

"What classes do you have today?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.

Anna looked at her, obviously thinking. "Uhhh, photography, english I think. Ugh I don't know, I'll figure it out later." She said slightly frustrated. "Anyway, uhm. So I know we said we weren't going to talk about it. But, I wanted to know how the talk with your parents was."

Elsa broke her focus on the bacon and looked at the girl across from her. "I don't want to talk about it. And you know that."

"I know, but I don't think you should keep something that big inside. You need to tell someone and I'm obviously here to listen." Anna's eyes were set, her face was serious.

The blond grabbed a plate and slid the food on to it. "Look Anna, I know you want to help but there's nothing to say. But if you must know, I told my dad to fuck off and my mom asked if she could help some how. I told her no, well at first." She sat the plate down on the table and pulled out a chair, as Anna joined her.

"And you said? Don't just leave me hanging." Anna pleaded before grabbing a piece of bacon and a fork full of egg.

Elsa sighed, looking at the plate between them. "I just asked her for a few things, that's all. You know somethings for our apartment."

"Like what? Come on, I'm dying over here." Anna questioned before grabbing another piece.

"You'll find out...later." She replied mysteriously.

Anna looked at her blue eyed lover. "When later? Today? Tomorrow? Next month?"

"Just later." She replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Tears and Sex

**Hey guys and gals! Sorry I'm a day late, I'm back in colorado. Anyway, I very much enjoyed this one. There is some hot stuff close to the end, so fair warning. But then again, you've gotten this far so. Also I will be posting chapters as they get finished, so no more set dates. There could be 4 a week or 2 a week, this is just a trial thing for now. Alright bye!**

* * *

Chapter 13

'Yes stop and stare fools, bask in my glory!' Elsa smiled as the college students walked by her Jeep, some stopping to look at it, others whistled and winked at the blond. She reached for her phone to check the time, when the passenger door opened.

"Hey hot stuff." The red head said climbing in.

Elsa laughed, locked her phone, and shifted into first. "How was school? Did my dad go easy on you?" She asked as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"He wont even look at me, what did I do?." Anna replied changing the song to _Lock Me Up by The Cab. _

Elsa slid her hand over to the girls knee and squeezed it affectionately. "You didn't do anything. He just doesn't like lesbians."

Anna cringed at the word. "What wrong? You don't like that word?" Elsa asked.

"No, well yes. I don't know. It's just...I dunno." She said averting her eyes to the building they were passing. "Hey where are we going?"

The blond smiled. "I've got to pick something up. Why are you in a hurry to get home?"

"Home is wherever you are now." The red head said, she slid her hand into her lovers.

As they drove on, the music surrounded them. People would turn to see who was playing their music just a little too loud, but the girls loved the attention. And as Elsa turned on to a road that Anna of all people had never been up, the music got loud, and the dancing and singing begun. The pavement turned into dirt, as they kept on.

A house began to solidify in Anna's view. It wasn't as big as her's but it was built facing the city, with a big deck jutting out over the side of a hill. It was tan with a olive green trim, there was a large three car garage. But there was something missing.

"Where's the front door?" Anna questioned.

Elsa laughed loudly. "There isn't one. You either have a garage door opener or someone has to be home. We wont be here long, I just have to pick something up." She said pulling up to one of the doors and hopped out of the Jeep, leaving it to idle.

One of the doors began to open. Anna watched as a unfamiliar figure handed her girlfriend a box. The figure looked towards the girl in the Jeep, Anna smiled and waved, but the gesture was not returned. The red head frowned and sat back in her seat. They were talking now, but they were too far away for Anna to hear anything over the engine.

The back door of the Jeep opened, the sound of cardboard sliding on metal, then the door closed. Elsa opened her door and hopped in. And when Anna waved to the stranger, they waved back. This made the red head smile.

She looked over to her driver. "Who was that?" She asked as they rolled away.

"My mom." She spoke dryly. There was no emotion in her face, nor her voice.

Anna looked in the mirror, she saw the figure close the garage and walk inside. "Why didn't I get to meet her?" She whined.

"Maybe one day Anna, it's too soon for her." The blond said, turning up the music.

The Jeep weaved its way around the pot holes in the dirt road, picking up speed. They hit the pavement, the tires rolled to a stop.

The red head looked at her girlfriend. "Why are we stopping?" But her eyes were met with a girl in tears. A blond that looked so young and naive, like she had just left her parents for the first time. "Sweetie what's wrong? You need to tell someone, don't keep this things lock up inside." She reached over and wiped the girls wet face. This made her cry even harder. "Elsa please talk to me."

The blond girl lifted her head and turned to Anna. "I'm...I...I miss them Anna. I've pushed them away for so long and now...seeing them again..." She slammed her fist into the steering wheel, the horn screamed, and Anna jumped.

"I'm going to die Anna. I'm going to die and they wont even blink. They wont even care." She bawled, her head resting on the unharmed wheel. She felt a hand slide over her back.

"Yes. Yes you are going to die. But not for a very long time, a very very long time. We haven't even started helping my dad. You can't give up like this. Don't give up. I want you here, I need you here, with me. I love you Elsa. I _love_ you." She grabbed the crying girls hand and held it in hers. Kissing it. Loving.

Elsa took a deep breath, they had been sitting there, in silence for what felt like hours. Anna hand turned off the engine and set the keys in the cup holder after a few moments of silence had pasted. They just sat and enjoyed each others company. Elsa cried and Anna held her hand, trying to pull her back from the edge she was so close to.

"Ready to go home love?" Anna asked feeling her girlfriends hand relax and slip out of hers.

The blond nodded, grabbed the keys, and started the engine. The Jeep roared back to life, and Elsa tore down the road.

* * *

"Like ships in the night..." The radio sung as they were tangled up in Elsa's bed. Anna had missed her night class for Biology, but being there for her girlfriend was more important to her. If it was up to her, she would drop out of college just to spend time with Elsa, but her begging and pleading led to no where, Elsa wouldn't let her.

They were facing each other now, not exchanging words, just soaking up each others beauty. "So when do you want to go back to my dads?" Anna finally asked, kissing the blonds nose.

"I don't know. I mean I know that we have to go back, but I just...I don't know if I have the confidence to find the cure. I'm scared." She closed her eyes and pulled the red head closer, breathing in the sweet smell of sugar, which Anna always seemed to smell like. No matter what she was doing.

Anna kissed her lips. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I wont make you do anything you don't want to. But I bet you that right now my dad is working on his research, trying to help you get better. But he can't do it alone, you need to be ready for what ever might happen. But I-" Their lips met. Elsa pushed hard into the red heads mouth. Their tongues found the others, passionately beating and jabbing, trying to get further and further down the others throat.

Elsa's hand slipped between them, sliding under Anna's shirt and began fondling her soft, perky breasts. The red head, gasped at the sudden cold hands and rolled on top of her girlfriend. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slipped it off.

"Give me love, like her. Lately I've been waking up alone..." The radio called into the room as Anna, kissed the blond again, grinding her hips hard into the other girl.

Elsa moaned, loud and alive. She pushed back, the sensation made her core tingle and burn. She grabbed the small girls hips, lifting her up and off the bed. Anna wrapped her legs around the blond, moaning against her lips. Her back spread against the wall that Elsa pushed her up. She grabbed at her lovers shirt, tugging it off of her and attacking her lips again. Their breasts crushed and rub against each other.

The red head pushed off the wall, causing Elsa to lose her balance and crash on to the bed. And once more, Anna was in control. Where she felt comfortable and strong. The blond smiled up at the girl on top of her, arching her back, letting Anna slide her hand underneath to unclasp her bra. She slid down, kissing her girlfriends neck, breasts, licking her hard nipples, she moved further down her stomach, kissing her naval.

She stood up at the edge of the bed and grabbed the blondes sweats, pulling them off in one swift movement. She slid her hands underneath the girl, lifting her sweet sex into her face. She took a deep breath and kissed the thin fabric that protected the moist mound. Her hands grabbed and groped the blondes toned ass.

Elsa pushed into her lovers face, moaning and whining. Her own hands found her sensitive nipples, pinching, rubbing, squeezing her hard buttons. She felt Annas hands pulling the fabric down at last. She moaned powerfully. She felt the wet tongue sucking and licking her dripping sex. It slid into her, and she fluttered, her hand pushing the girls tongue deep, as the other gripped her sheets. She cried out for all to hear, as Anna hit every sentient spot.

The blond felt her legs tighten around her lover, her hand clutched the long red locks of hair, and she cried out. Her mind went blank, her focus only on the tongue between her legs, cleaning up the mess it made. Elsas breathing was heavy, her heart beat fast, the room around her spun. She felt a hand slide up her body. The red head came into view above her, smiling.

"Hi." The voice said before kissing her lips. She could taste herself on her lips and tongue.

Anna pulled back, giggling. "Oh my god. That was amazing." Elsa breathed. She laughed.

"Now go make me a sandwich." Anna said in her best man voice. Which made Elsa burst out laughing.

"Make your own goddamn sandwich." She said throwing a pillow at the red head. "I'll make you a deal." She said sitting up.

Anna nodded, propping her head on her hands.

"I'll make your stupid sandwich but you have to sleep on the wet side." She laughed pointing to the large, dark spot, that Anna had made. "It's your fault anyway." She giggled leaping off the bed and out the door.

Anna stared at the beautiful girl running out. "Wait, what? No that's so not fair!" She called after her, she rolled off the bed and walked out to the kitchen in her booty shorts.

She waltzed into the kitchen, where Elsa had begun work on two sandwiches. "We both know that's your spot." She said rolling her eyes.

"Guess we will just have to share your side." Elsa responded, handing the ham and cheese sandwich to her girlfriend.

The girls crawled onto the couch and snuggled, Elsas naked body sliding against Annas torso. "Wait shh, do you hear that?" The blond asked.

Anna jumped up. "That's my phone. Who is calling me?" She asked, running to her bag and pulling the cell phone out. "Hello?" She said, no bothering to check the I.D. "Dad? Yeah, we can come up tomorrow if you want. It shouldn't be a problem. Alright. Sounds great, sounds amazing! Thanks so much. Alright, see you tomorrow." She hung up and locked her phone, tossing it aside.

"What was that about." The blond stared at the half naked girl.

The red head turned to look at her, a big smile plastered on her face. "You'll see tomorrow. We are going to my dad's by the way. Tomorrow morning."


	14. Chapter 14: The letter

**Hello! I might not be posting a ton for a few days. The City of Heavenly Fire just came out and I just go it! Anyway enjoy this one! I thought it was kinda fun to write!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Elsa come on wake up! Usually this is like the complete opposite! We gotta leave." Anna pulled her girlfriend off the bed.

"Ow.." Was all the body said.

Anna laid down on top of her. "Come on. Come take a shower with me! I need company." She felt the blonds arms wrap around her.

"Well when you put it that way." Elsa picked up the small girl, and stood up. She headed towards the bathroom.

Anna giggled. "Put me down you monster!" She kicked and playfully punched at Elsa. The red head slid down the blondes naked body and started the water. She stepped in to the steaming stream letting her hair cling to her body. Elsa slipped in behind her, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm just gunna take a nap." The blond said as her hair began to mix with the long red locks. She rested her head on the small girls shoulder and licked her neck.

Anna cringed at the feeling of the girls tongue. "Ewww." She whined.

Elsa giggled. "Oh so that's gross, but me touching your vagina isn't?" She retorted, sliding her hand down her girlfriends soft body.

"We don't have enough time for that right now." She pulled away, putting a glob of shampoo in her hand.

The blond advanced towards her, the small girls soapy hands attached to her head and started to rub the soap through the white hair. Elsa leaned in and kissed the focused lips, she felt the hands clamp and pull her closer.

"No bad Elsa." Anna said breaking the kiss. "You cannot tempt me with your kisses!" Both girls giggled and went back to helping each other get clean.

When they stepped out of the shower, they felt fresh and awake. "We should seriously try morning sex, I heard it's better then coffee." Elsa said running the towel through her hair, before grabbing the brush.

Anna, who was brushing her teeth now, paused and looked at her girlfriend. "What's with you and sex? I mean like seriously, how can one person have so much pent up sexual fire?"

"It helps when your a loner, hermit, with no friends. Plus being a lesbian is just the cherry on top." Elsa said, tossing the towel in the hamper. She gave Anna's booty a lite tap before giggling back to her room.

* * *

The Jeep ate up the road as they made their way to the North Mountain. "I don't see what the problem is, besides it's cold and my hair is still damp." Anna defended, running a hand through her red hair.

"I just love the wind in my face, begin able to see the road under me, and the sound of solitude." Elsa frowned. She had unwilling left the doors and windows on for this trip. "You are so lucky I love." She said, laying her hand on Anna's thigh.

They were almost into town by the time Anna's phone began to ring. "Hey dad. Yeah, we are almost in town. Sure we can do that. Yeah, alright. See you soon." She hung up and tucked her phone back under her leg. "Do you mind stopping at the market? He needs some things." She asked her driver, before answering a text message.

"No problem. Just tell me where to go." Elsa smiled, down shifting to speed past a slower car.

As the girls pulled into the store and jumped out, "Anna?" A voice called from behind. Both girls turned to find the person it belonged to.

Anna squealed, running at the man. "Jake!" She leaped into his burly arms, wrapping her own around the strange man.

"It's been so long, I cannot believe how big you've gotten. My little Anna, all grown up." He said pulling her back to look at her. His eyes glistened. When he looked up, he saw the blond girl staring at both of them. "And who might this be?" He stepped around the little red head, extending his hand out to Elsa.

"Jake, this is Elsa. My girlfriend. Elsa, Jake." Anna said proudly. "Jake was like my best friend when I lived here." She giggled looping her arm with her girlfriends.

"Very nice to meet you. You guys going inside?" He asked, starting to walk towards the door.

Anna pulled on Elsa. "Yup, I need to pick up somethings for my dad." Elsa grabbed a cart, and followed Anna and Jake around the store while they made small talk and caught each other up on life.

* * *

By the time that they had checked out and packed up the Jeep, the sun was beginning to set. "That's beautiful." Elsa commented, as they reached the dirt road, the final stretch before the house.

The garage door was open when they pulled in, Anna's father was waiting outside with a big smile on his face. "Girls, how was the trip? Hope you found everything alright." He called out as Elsa parked her Jeep in it's old spot. "Nice to see her back." He patted the hood of the black and lime green Jeep. He moved to the back and started to get some of the bags.

"What's all this stuff for dad?" Anna asked, grabbing a few. Elsa following behind with their over night bags.

"You'll see tomorrow. Lets eat first. I made enchiladas." Derek said as he was setting the bags down in the kitchen. "Help yourselves." He gestured to the table, where steaming enchiladas and rice were sitting.

"I wonder what your dad has in store. Do you think he started the research again? Maybe he's done?" Elsa said excitedly. She slipped under the sheets of Anna's bed.

Anna flung off her shirt and slid on a pair of shorts. "I have no idea, but know my dad. It's something big. He doesn't call and ask me to come up in a moments notice, if it's a small thing." Anna flopped down next to her beautiful girlfriend.

Elsa shifted over and snuggled into the warm body next to her. "I like your dad, he's nice to me."

"He wasn't always this way." The red head replied, resting her arm around the blond.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when my mom was around he was always focused on her. Everything was about her. He wasn't mean, but it just wasn't there. Especially when I needed him. But after the accident, he lost it. He actually hit Olaf once. I couldn't believe it. Olaf left a few days after that. Then a couple weeks later, I followed. He was going crazy, he yelled at me, threw things at me. Hell he even locked me up here once. I was so scared. But as the time went by, he mellowed. He apologized about everything. He even started sending me things after I had told me to leave me alone. Then you came along and now we are here." Anna kissed the top of the blonds head, sighing into her hair.

Elsa let out a deep breath. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Anna whispered before her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" The man asked.

"No, I snuck out. What is this all about?" The woman replied in a whisper.

The man in front of her began pacing. "There's a problem. A big one."

"Okay, what might that be dad?" Anna asked.

He rubbed his hands nervously. "There are piece of research that are missing. I remember we were so close, just one more tweak and we would have had it. But now there are gaps and holes that weren't there before...someone took my research Anna. I've looked through the whole house. Nothing."

The red head slammed her fist against the large wood table. "Why are we here then! Why didn't you just tell me over the phone! This is going to ruin her! You got her so excited, thinking this was some big break through. Hell, even I had my hopes!" She raised her voice.

"Shh, you don't want to wake her. We can still do this. But I need your help. Your mom gave you a back up awhile ago, of everything we had done. It was on a little thing." He made a rectangular shape with is fingers.

"A USB?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" He partly shouted then covered his mouth. "Yes." He whispered.

Anna looked at him shocked. She shook her head. "There was nothing on it, when she gave it to me. It was blank."

Derek was smiling, partly laughing to himself. "That's what she wanted you to think. Do you have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag. I take it everywhere. I'll go get it." She carefully opened the door to the library, and tip-toed down the hall and back up to her room.

She opened her door just enough to slip inside. She carefully stepped around the squeaky floor boards, dodging the large ferns. The body shifted in the bed, she paused. When it was clear the body wasn't awake, the sneaky girl reached for her bag, slowly unzipping the outside pocket. Her hand slid in, reached around, then pulled out a thin USB drive. The red head smiled to herself and slipped back down stairs.

"Here." Anna tossed the drive to her father as she closed the doors.

He looked at her smiling. Derek walked over to the computer on an old desk, he reached down and plugged in the drive. The computer screen slowly came to life, flickering.

"Wait, is that drive powering the computer?" Anna asked baffled.

Derek nodded. Anna watched as her father typed in a pass code and documents started to pop up on the screen, pages and pages of research devoted to cancer and other tumor related diseases. As the pages began to slow down, loading the final pages. A note to Anna from her mother came up.

_Dearest Anna,_

_My love, I hope you find these documents one day and that you can start or finish what we could not. I write this letter in fear that I will not make it home tonight. It's the big day, the day me and your father have been waiting for. The night that we are going to share our discovery with people. It will change the way modern medicine is done for decades. But I have been warned of someone who is not happy about what we have done. Someone that would wish to bury this chance to save humans. They are interested in money and that is all. I want to save people and I hope that you will do the same. Just be careful my love. I hope to see you again when I get home._

_With love,_

_Amanda Gray _

"Dad...what did she mean, people were after you guys?" Anna asked, her voice shaky and her fists clenched. Her eyes were wet looking at the screen. Reading and re-reading the letter.

Derek looked at his daughter. "Anna, I..." but words wouldn't form. He had no idea how to explain.

The door behind them creaked. "What are you guys doing?" A soft voice called from behind them.


	15. Chapter 15: The future

**Hi. So I know this chapter took forever but I just couldn't finish it, it's not my best chapter. But I have a good plan for the next few chapters. Anyway, I still hope you enjoy it. Also I'd just like to say thank you to everyone. We hit 10k+ views today (6/2/2014).**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Anna whats wrong?" Said the soft voice.

Anna gripped the chair her father was sitting in, she felt her knees growing weak. _I need to sit down._ Was the only thing she could think. But when she stepped backwards, her knees caved and she fell into soft strong arms.

The face was smiling. "I got you."

She felt a hand brush her hair from her face. "E-elsa? I thought you were asleep."

The blond giggled. "It's hard to sleep without the person you love. I woke up when you came back to get something out of your bag. What are you guys doing anyway?" Elsa looked over to the computer then back at the girl in her arms. "You know what? I don't need to know right now, come on. I'm taking you back to bed."

The red head nodded standing on her shaky legs. She leaned against the taller girl as they walked back up to her room. "I'm sorry." Anna said, sitting on the bed, her eyes stung.

"Don't do this. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Just don't, what happened in there was none of my business." Elsa said pulling her into her arms.

"But I left you, I should have just stayed and waited." She cried into the warmth of the other girl.

"Anna, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault. Not your mother, father, Olaf, none of it. What happened, happened. You can't dwell in the past and enjoy the present. You have to look forward because that's where you're going." Elsa yawned, closing her eyes. "I love you. Remember that."

Anna felt the steady breath of her girlfriend, the rising and falling of her chest, her heart beat. And soon the rhythm of it all slipped her into a trance, into sleep.

* * *

The red head sat up in her bed, stretching her arms and yawning. Some how she had ended up with no pants, which surprised her. When Anna glanced over to find her girlfriend, she was no where to be found.

She took a sip of her water next to her bed, then proceeded to slide on an extra large hoodie she had stolen from Jake. And with nothing more then her lacy panties and knee length hoodie, the red head bounded down the stairs to find her sweetheart.

When the small girl strolled into the kitchen she found Elsa hard at work making breakfast for Anna's father. "Wow this must be a special occasion." She said, sliding next to her dad.

Elsa giggled, flipping the omelet on the griddle. "It is. Your dad said we could start testing today. I'm excited. Now what do you want for breakfast, love?" The blond said placing the plate in front of Derek.

"I like her. We should keep her." He smirked looking at Anna.

Anna laughed at her dad's comment. "I planned on keeping her anyway. I'll have what he had. And a glass of milk." She said.

"What do I look like, a waitress?" Elsa mocked, cracking two eggs on to the stove top. The blond dropped a glass in front of her girlfriend and poured the white liquid, filling it up. She added a wink for good measure.

The three chatted like old friends, making small talk, laughing, teasing each other. Elsa made herself breakfast as Derek decided he needed to get back to work. As he disappeared around the corner, Anna stood up and dashed around the counter.

The red head pulled her waitress close to her and whispered, "I'm not wearing any pants." She smiled kissing the blond.

"I know." The taller girl replied, slipping her hand under the hoodie. She could feel the heat of Annas sex, the moistness of her lips behind the fabric.

"Uhm, Elsa? We should get some tests done soon." A male voice called.

Elsa's hand whipped back as Anna screamed pulling her hoodie down as far as it would stretch. "Fucking shit dad, jesus christ. How about a little warning next time." The red head flushed and stomped down the hall.

The blond was beat red and having basically white hair didn't help.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I understand. We all have needs. Now if you are done with breakfast, I require your body...that sounded better in my head." The tall man said before signaling her to follow.

Elsa downed her glass of OJ before falling in behind the older man. "What kind of test are we gunna do? Are you going to stick me with needles? I'm not good with needles. Or blood. I'm really bad with blood. Are you going to cut me open? Please don't do tha-"

"Elsa please, don't be silly. I just need to draw some blood that's all. I'll numb you up nice and good. You wont feel a thing. I promise." He smiled at her and patted her arm. "Besides if you do, Anna would kill me." He laughed, gesturing, to a chair, for her to sit down.

The blond girl sat down nervously. "Do you think we could put on the radio or something? Music calms me down." She said attempting a smile.

"Just hook up to the wifi and play what ever you want. We have a wireless sound system in the whole house." Derek was preparing a syringe.

Elsa slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened up an internet radio app. Little Bird by Ed Sheeran started to quietly play through out the house. She took a deep breath when Annas father walked towards her. The door to the library opened and the red head waltzed in, singing the song.

"You better not her my little bird. I'll kill you, ya know." The red head said sitting down at the computer behind Elsa.

The blond could hear the sound of a keyboard as Derek numbed the crook of her arm. He had used so much numbing agent that Elsa couldn't feel her elbow.

He smiled at her, "Ready?"

Elsa nodded as she watched the needle slide into her vein. There was no pain, no discomfort, nothing. She watched the glass fill with her blood. Her eyes started to feel heavy, Derek was focused on her arm, the keys tap tap tapping in the background, she slumped back in the chair, everything went black but she could still hear the soft music.

"I think I broke her Anna. It's been what an hour? Yeah it has been one hour since she fell asleep or blacked out or whatever. I'm slightly worried." She could hear a man say.

"I'm going to kill you." A woman replied.

'Anna?' She tried to say. But her mouth didn't move, she couldn't open her eyes, they felt taped shut. There was something pinching her arm, it felt warm and soft, like a blanket. Her hand moved to investigate, but something stopped her.

"Whoa there buttercup. You don't want to touch the I.V trust me, it'll hurt." A soft voice told her. "Can you open your eyes for me? Please?" The voice continued.

Elsa's mind began to clear, like a car coming out of the fog. Then everything hit her like a train. She felt tired, her arm was burning. Her eyes flew open. She looked down at her arm, there was a needle hooked up to a bag. She tried to move and take it out, but two small hands were holding her other arm down.

"Elsa listen to me, you need it. You passed out, for a long time. Leave it for now. Please for me." There was the soft voice again. The blond felt her body relax a little bit. Her eyes studied the room. 'Books.' She thought. 'Lots and lots of books.'

"Anna?" The word felt good coming off her tongue.

"Elsa." The red head smiled.

The blond heard the door open and then close. "She lives! I brought you girls some lunch. I hope ham and cheese is good enough." Derek set a plate down on the side table where Elsa was laying.

Elsa took the glass of water first. "So what's next?"

Anna took a bite of her sandwich and looked at her dad. "Now you leave it to the professionals. Everything we need to finish is right on that computer. I just have to make some adjustments for your blood type then we can get you all cured and cancer free. After that, well I guess I'll be looking out for those grand kids." Derek chuckled and smiled at the two blushing girls.

"So I need to be home tomorrow afternoon. I've got a big test in English." Anna said between bites.

Elsa was looking hungrily at her sandwich, "What time?" She bit into the sourdough.

"The class is at two but I'd like to get home earlier if we can, so I can study." The red head gave Elsa a, 'I'm going to study the hell out of you,' look, that made her shiver.

"So can I get out of these things? I really gotta pee." Elsa said pointing to her arm.

Derek slowly pulling the needle out of the girls arms. "Finish your sandwich and you're free." He smiled pulling the cart to a corner of the room.

Elsa finished her sandwich very quickly, she looked for Annas dad, who was at the computer. She stood up, grabbed Annas arm and pulled her out of the room. The girls ran down the hallway giggling, all the way up to Annas room.

"Free at last." Elsa said rolling onto the bed with her girlfriend.

Anna rolled on top of Elsa, kissing her face. "So who's wears the pants in this relationship?"

"Who said anything about pants?" The blond replied, grinding up into the girl.

Anna moaned, she put her hands on the blonds shoulders and pushed down lightly. "Wait. I'm serious. Who is going to take lead? Be the one to propose? Wear the suit or whatever?" Anna slipped off of the blond and laid next to her.

"Have you even thought about where this could go? Us I mean. A future, a real life with each other."

"Anna, of course I have. But it's been what three months? I'm still sick. I can't give you everything if I have to worry about dropping off the earth every day. I don't want to rush into anything. I want it to last, I want to enjoy every minute with you. Come here." Elsa pulled the small girl into her arms and kissed her head. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16: Games & Guns

**Hey everyone. I know that it's been like what 6 days? And I'm really sorry. My mind is just super busy lately. But on the plus side, I'm out of school and after next week I will be in paradise, so hopefully I will be throwing out chapters. Btw, sex is in this one. And thank you to everyone for putting up with the long waits! I love you guys! Really I do. Just don't forget to leave a review if you wouldn't mind, it makes me feel special. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Inside the Jeep was warm, but Elsa could still feel the cool morning air touch her. The red head beside her was asleep. They had decided to leave early in the morning to get home and have some time to themselves.

She could hear the radio playing quietly behind her, the tires were loud on pavement but Elsa never complained. The sun was just coming up when they had made it in to the heart of North Mountain, Elsa always loved driving through the little town, all the old building and the tall bell tower. It spiraled towards the sky, standing taller then any of the other shops and houses, the exterior looked as if it was craved from ice. A snow flake melted into the metal of the bell.

Anna told her that a snow queen once called this place her home, or at least that's what old tales said. She shifted in her seat now, her slender arms wrapped around herself. 'She is so beautiful when she sleeps.' Elsa thought to herself smiling.

"Are we there yet?" A pair of big green eyes asked.

Elsa smiled searching for the girls hand. "Just another hour."

The red head willing interlocked her fingers, kissing the pale hand. She yawned and turned up the music. "I'm sailing away, to a Land of Opportunity. The sun will shine, and birds will sing there everyday..."

"So whats on the to do list when we arrive?" The driver asked her windshield.

Anna giggled, "Well lets see, breakfast, then second breakfast, and maybe a little bit of dessert afterwards. We'll just play it by ear." She said, kissing the blonds arm.

Elsa shivered when the warm lips met her skin. "I think we should skip first breakfast and get straight to second breakfast. I'm getting really, really, really hungry." She felt a hand slip over her thigh. "Anna I will lose control of this sexy Jeep if you do that. And I'd rather not die right now."

The red head groaned. "I'm so horny, this is your fault. I blame you. I don't think I have ever been this horny in like ever!"

She felt the car sped up a bit, the city had finally come into view on the horizon and they were speeding towards it.

* * *

Elsa pulled out her keys as the elevator doors closed, she could feel Anna stroking her hand. Her whole body was on fire. "I can't take it anymore." She whispered, just loud enough for Anna to look at her. The blond moved quickly, she pressed her free hand against the small of the girls back, pulling her close.

Their lips smashed together, Anna stumbled back. Now pressed against the wall, she could feel the vibrations of the machines around them. The sudden kiss surprised the red head at first, but her tongue slipped passed her lips, into her girlfriends mouth. The doors to the elevator chimed and opened, their kissed had been broken by Elsa pulling her out and into the hallway. Somehow they had made it down to her door with out locking lips.

Anna pushed the blond into the apartment as soon she the handle turned. Their bags thumped to the floor, Elsa hand slid through the long red hair. They kissed. Elsa pulling the small girl close to her once more.

Elsa began to lift up her own shirt, they broke just enough to slid the thin fabric between them. They danced and spun, towards the bedroom. Clothes flying every which way.

They landed on the bed in each others arms. Anna quickly took the lead. She felt a fire burning deep inside of her, she didn't just want the blond in front of her. She needed her.

She kissed the smooth skin beneath her. She felt the warm pale flesh against her naked legs. Her hands found Elsa's hard nipples, she leaned down and kissed them both lightly. Anna felt the girl squirm to her touch. Her lips continued down the girls body.

Her fingers moved faster then the rest of her body. They found their way to the soaking opening. Elsa pushed her hips towards the teasing fingers and Anna plunged them deep into her girlfriend. The blonds moan filled the humid air.

Elsa could feel the red hair softly stroking her stomach, her sweet lips kissing just above her pulsing sex. The small fingers drove deeper and deeper, sliding over endless nerve bundles. She quivered and shook. She felt her body grow tense. Her mind cried out but no words could form in her mouth. Her hands clenched the sheets.

Annas tongue flicked against her clit, she sucked the nerve bundle, kissing it, and pressing her tongue hard against it. She had three fingers planted deep inside the girl now, her tongue slid above of them. The red head could taste her sweet nectar, she could feel the girl grow tense.

Elsa's hips pressed down into Annas hand as she cried out, her body twitched slightly. She could feel her nectar pouring out of her as a tongue devoured it. Her vision blurred and her body relaxed. She couldn't move. 'Holy shit.' Was all she could think.

She felt lips pressing against her naval and then up until they found their way to her lips. They were wet and sweet.

"Well breakfast was great." The soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Holy shit..." Was all she could say.

Anna laid on top of her girlfriend. Kissing the sweaty flesh. "Round 2 is in the shower. That is if you can still walk." She laughed.

The blond joined in, stroking the body that moved on top of her. She felt something drip on to her stomach. "Christ you are soaking wet."

"You make me so horny." Their lips found each other. Elsa rolled on top of her, then got up and walked out and to the bathroom.

* * *

"When do you have to leave?" Elsa's wet hair clung to her body.

"Eleven. I want to get there early." Anna said, snuggling close to her naked girlfriend.

The blond put her arm around the small girl attached to her core. "I wanna drive you."

"I would hope so. You don't actually expect me to walk after that shower? Like damn, where did you learn that." She could hear Elsa giggling. "I should probably put some clothes on." The red head climbed out of bed.

"Why must you cover something so beautiful?" Elsa pleading, starting to fake cry. This made Anna burst out laughing while she was sliding a shirt of her head.

"Get up dork. I'm hungry." Anna said throwing a pair of cut up sweats at the nude girl.

Elsa laughed. "With all these sandwiches I make you, I'm expecting a ring." She slipped the sweats on and grabbed a lime green sports bra.

"Oh really now? What next a big house and a puppy?" Anna called from the living room.

"I wouldn't mind a puppy." The blond girl called back.

Anna could feel her girlfriend walk towards her. "If we got a real house, I'll buy you a puppy."

The blond set the sandwich down on the coffee table and flopped down beside Anna. "I'll hold you to that."

* * *

"What time should I pick you up?" Elsa asked from the door-less Jeep.

"Actually I was thinking about hanging out with Olaf for a bit, if you're fine with that." Anna stood on her tippy toes.

"Sure, call me if you need anything." The blond leaned down to meet her girlfriends lips.

They waved to each other and Elsa pulled away from the curb. "To Gamestop!" She told herself.

She pulled into a parking spot right by the front door. Elsa slipped out of the Jeep, and the door chimed as she walked inside.

"Welcome to Gamestop, what can I do for ya?" The beautiful girl asked from behind the counter. She was smiling at Elsa, she had long brown hair and eyes that you could get lost in.

"Uhm, I need a game for tonight. Ps3, got any suggestions?" She replied smiling.

The girl walked over to the Ps3 section and Elsa joined her. "Well let's see. What are you into?"

"Something with killing, lots and lots of it. I've played Dead Space, Borderlands, Battlefield, all of the AC series, Far cry's, Skyrim...I can't think of what else. I've got to many." She laughed a little to herself. They were both looking at the game on display now.

"Well, Splinter Cell is fun plus you get to be a badass, we just got Watch Dogs in last night if you're into hacking and stealth, there's fable if you want something more animated but it has a good story. I myself am more of a race gamer, I'd go for one of the Need for Speed games." The girl smiled pointing to each and finally handing Elsa Need for Speed: Undercover.

"It's pretty crappy at first but once to get to the nicer cars...well lets just say, I beat that game a few years ago and still play it." Both girls laughed.

"Oh, sure. Why not? I own a Jeep so might as well get my racer fill at home." They walked up to the counter and the brown haired girl checked her out.

She stole a look out the window at Elsa's Jeep. "Damn girl. That's a beast."

Elsa laughed. "She was a gift. More like a very early wedding present I think. But she still hasn't proposed so."

"Lucky girl. Enjoy the game, I'm working all week if you need anything just call. My names Kat, by the way." Kat handed her the game and a card.

"I will. Thanks and I'm Elsa." She tapped the counter lightly. "I guess I'll see you around then." Elsa walked awkwardly towards the door. She said good bye before for leaving.

* * *

Anna felt her phone buzz as she was walking to class. It was Olaf asking if she was coming over after class. She quickly texted back with a simple yes.

The test was easier then she thought I might be. 'Why was I even worried.' She thought as she flipped the second page.

The teacher was pacing the classroom, scanning of everyone's test and making sure nobody was cheating. There was a knock on the door. As the teacher opened it, Anna heard something that she hadn't in years.

A gun.


	17. Chapter 17: Pew Mothertrucker

**Wow! Okay, can I just say that I love this chapter? Because it's amazing. Seriously go read it. Gooooooo.**

* * *

Chapter 17

A pool of blood began to form around her english teacher. Her hand shot for her phone, automatically pulling up a new message to Elsa.

_Gun. Call 911. Help._

She hit send as three men surrounded the class. No one even had time to scream. But they were all wearing masks which was a good thing, it meant they didn't want to kill everyone.

"Alright. Here's the deal. We are looking for a girl named Anna. If someone would be so kind as to point her out, we will let you all live." His voice was scratchy and loud.

Nobody moved. Nobody lifted their heads or made a sounds. Then a boy stood up, a brown haired kid that Anna had talked to before. His hand lifted up.

"That's her." He said without a single feeling in his voice.

Her head shot up. His finger was pointed directly at her.

* * *

"Go...go...GO...GOOO. YES! First place fucker! Eat my dust bitch!" Elsa screamed at the t.v her phone vibrated beneath her leg. She let it stop before she slipped it out.

"Gun? Call 911...Help? Oh god." She said out loud. Before she knew it, her fingers were moving without her even realizing it.

"Hello? Yes, uhm I need to report gun fire at the College. Yes a gun. And possibly a kidnapping. Okay thank you." She hung up.

Elsa was already grabbing her keys and racing for the stairs. She slid down the railing to the garage. Her Jeep sat right where she left it. Elsa jumped into the drivers seat, her hand starting the car and shifting at the same time. She peeled out of the garage cutting off a few cars, her blond hair flying in the wind.

The blond girl raced down the street. She caught every green light which was a sign that there was a god today. There were cops pulling up to the front, running out in bullet proof vest with AR-15's cocked and ready to kill. What they hadn't anticipated was a Jeep plowing over the curb and onto the side walk.

Elsa ran. As fast as her legs could take her, she burst through the front doors and down the hall way. '394. 394. 394. Where are you! 392.' The door to the english room was open. She could hear voices talking.

"That's her." Some one said.

'I know that voice, isn't that the crazy guy that followed me. SHIT, here they come.' The stealthy girl backed up to the nearest hall way and hid around the corner. Her head peeking out to make sure they were coming this way.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, get back outside." A man whispered from behind her.

She swung around, her fist high. Elsa felt the bones crack under her hand. The police officer thumped to the ground, she grabbed the rifle from his hands.

* * *

Anna spat at Hans as the men grabbed her and dragged her from the room. She didn't fight. There was no point, but as they were walking out, there was a flash of white at the end of the hallway.

'Elsa?' She thought. 'No it couldn't be.' The red head tossed the thought away and focused on the more important situation.

They men were strong and big. She wouldn't be able to take them all, hell she didn't even know how to defend herself. They had grips of steel on her arms. She looked up at each of them, studying them closely.

"Put. Her. Down." A ferocious voice spat.

The men had stopped. Annas gaze fell to the front. "Elsa.." She breathed. The blond had a rifle that looked way to big for her, pressed to her shoulder, her eyes lined up with the sights.

"Let her go and I let you all go." Her face was stern. This was not the same person Anna knew, but she had to admit, this was hot.

The three men laughed. "You think we are afraid of a little girl with a gun. I bet you don't even know how to sho-" The man was cut off by a loud noise and Annas scream followed. He stumbled backwards.

"Now would you like to rethink your decisions?" Elsa smiled sarcastically at them.

Both men looked at each other. Anna felt their hands loosen just enough to wiggle free. She ran forward, hiding behind her hero. "Where did you learn to shoot a gun? Jesus woman. I love you." Anna whispered.

"Now you have two options. One, you can walk out of here with your buddy or, two I shoot all three of you for touching my girlfriend." Anna shivered under the power of her girlfriends words.

The men picked up their friend and began to walk past Elsa and Anna. As they continued down the hall, Elsa dropped her rifle and pulled Anna into her arms.

"Oh my god. Don't ever 911 me again. I'm so glad your okay." Elsa said into the scrunched up red hair.

The was a cracking sound. Like a whip against flesh. Anna felt Elsa's body pitch sideways. "ELSA!" She screamed.

There were voices coming from behind them. "Officer down." A radio called. "Hey we have two girls here, one with a gun shot wound to the leg. Get paramedics in here now."

"Anna look at me." The blond wrapped her arms around Annas neck. "Anna. Look at me." Elsa's hand turned the crying girls face. "I'm going to be fine. It's a through and through. Tis but a flesh wound my darling." She said confidently.

"Who the fuck are you. Jesus christ." Anna pulled the blond up and buried her face into her chest as she sobbed.

"My name is 007, MI6 sent me to protect you from harm." Elsa felt Anna laugh into her body. "I love you Anna."

* * *

"You should have seen her Olaf! I swear, she was such a badass. She took a bullet for me. Literally! I mean how can I not be in love with her?" Anna said star struck.

Olaf sat across the table munching on his french fries. "I think you need to go ring shopping."

"Oh my god, YES!" She squealed. "Let's go like right now. You can help me. You need to help me. Oh god...that means we would get married. What if I'm not ready? What if she's not ready? What if she says no? What if-"

"Anna. The girl saved your life. She is fighting cancer and she shot a guy, for _you_. How could she say no?" He interrupted, shoving a few more fries into his mouth.

"You're right. What would I do without you? I promise to call you more often. Oh no, this means I have to pick out a dress...but what if she wants to wear a dress too? Can we both do that? I'm so confused. Why does being a lesbian have to be so hard." Anna laid her head down on her arms, pushing her basket of french fries towards Olaf.

"Come on, let's go." He said pulling her to her feet. "You guys can figure that out later. You kind of need to get engaged first."

They walked out of Maggies and over to a jewelry store. Anna slipped her arm through Olafs and he pinned her hand to his stomach. "Just like old times." He sighed. They continued on in silence.

It had only been two days since the shooting and Elsa was forced to stay off her leg. The doctors said she was lucky that the bullet didn't hit a vein. Anna had insisted on staying home to take care of her heroic girlfriend, but Elsa told her she couldn't help if she was asleep. So Anna left after the girl had fallen asleep and Olaf had met her at their favorite place to get fries.

They pair walked into the store. "Hello. What can we help you find today."

"My sister is looking for an engagement ring, for her girlfriend. We were hoping you could help us." Olaf smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"Well in that case, you have come to the right spot. I'll show you what we have." She waved them over to a long glass case. The clerk unlocked it and pulled out two dozen different rings.

Anna looked each over, some were intricate and others were just bland. But there was one that caught her eye. A band with a small diamond resting on top, small snowflakes surrounded it.

"Ah, those are snow diamonds. Very rare, we only have a few of those. They say each diamond has a snowflake inside of it. Only found deep within the North Mountain." The clerk explained.

Anna looked at Olaf, who was smiling but looking bored. "It's perfect. I'll take it. Size 6 please." Anna smiled and handed the clerk the ring. She put them all away then went into the back.

"I'll ring you up over here." The woman walked over with a bag in her hand.

Both Anna and Olaf laughed at her pun. Anna checked to make sure everything was perfect on the ring. Then she closed the case and slipped it back into the bag.

"It comes out to nine thousand even." She smiled.

Anna felt like the words were a punch to the face. She slid out her credit card that her dad gave her. Then she slid out her phone. _I'll pay you back._ Was all she dare to say.

* * *

The front door had finally closed and Elsa slipped out of bed, hopping to the couch on one leg. The blond loaded up her game and started to play. But something stopped her from doing to much. She kept checking her phone. Even though she knew nobody would text her. Not today at least.

The car sputtered to a halt in the game. Her fingers slid over the screen of her phone. Then she dialed.

"Dad? Hey, it's Elsa."

* * *

**A/N 2**

**Oh my god! Right! Haha anyway I'd just like to dedicate this one to LilyGHall, who has been around since the moment I posted Chapter 1 and who is the reason this chapter got done so fast. But I cannot forget ElsaTheSnowQueen2 who posts something every chapter and it makes me so happy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Because I know I did. See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dinner for four

Chapter 18

"This is Agdar Frost." The voice said.

"Dad? Hey, it's Elsa." She said sheepishly. The line was quiet.

"Hi." He said painfully.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she began, "I just felt that we needed to talk. I know you hate me, but I could have died yesterday and I needed you to know that I love you. Not just because you are my father, but because this is a stupid feud that has gone on long enough."

"Dad, I am interested in woman and that will never change but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other. I want to put everything aside, I want to see you and mom again. Not just to get some of my old things, but really see you guys."

The blond girl let out the deep breath. Her body relaxed and the other voice on the phone was quiet. Her hand began to shook. She checked to make sure the line was still open, it was. 'Maybe he's just thinking.' She told herself.

"Elsa. You are my daughter. I love you, just because of that. But I love you more because you have become such a beautiful young woman. You need not to apologize for anything. I, on the other hand, am very sorry. I over reacted. I kicked you out when I should have been helping you. And I can only imagine what that was like." He stopped for a moment. Elsa thought she could hear a sniffle.

'Is he crying?' She wondered. "Dad? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uhm. Yes, would you like to come over tonight? I can pick you up on the way home if you need me too. Although you have your Jeep now." He said, something had changed in his voice. It felt like a bit of happiness to Elsa.

"I'd love too, I do need a ride though. I did get shot ya know." She smiled when the blond heard her dad chuckle.

"And would your friend be coming too?" He asked her.

"Anna? I don't know, I can call her."

"Sure, just text me when you find out. I'll be there at seven. So forty five minutes. Alright gotta go. See you soon."

"Bye." She said quickly before he hung up.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling. Her body felt so light, and her mind was finally relaxed. Like years of tension just disappeared. As she came back into reality, she heard a voice coming from somewhere. It sounded like Anna. She looked at her phone. "Oh shit!" She put it against her ear. "Hey sorry, I zoned."

"It's alright, what's up? Are you okay?" The sweet voice asked.

Elsa sighed happily. "I'm more then okay. Got any plans tonight?"

"Nope, I was on my way home. Why what's up?" Elsa could hear the traffic in the background.

"Wanna meet my parents?" Elsa asked with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Anna was practically bouncing up and down when Elsa's father pulled up. He smiled as the girls got into the FJ. Anna had to crawl in then help pull Elsa up into the back seat. Both girls giggled when Elsa landed on top of her girlfriend.

"You must be Anna. My finest student, you have a keen eye for photography." He was looking at them in the rear view mirror, as he pulled from the curb and drifted into traffic.

Anna blushed. "Thank you." The rest of the ride was filled with silence. The car wound around the city like a snake and took the corner up to Elsa's house easily.

"Meatball subs for dinner." Agdar told them as they walked inside. They were greeted with a beautiful aroma of sauce and fresh bread. Elsa walked into the kitchen hugged her mom and proceeded to pull out a bar stool.

"I don't think I've ever had a meatball sub." Anna said sliding down next to Elsa at the bar.

Elsa gawked at her. "Well be prepared to taste heaven on a bun." Anna laughed and pulled out her phone.

_I've already tasted heaven on those buns ;) _She passed her phone to the blond, red grew on the girls face.

"So Anna I've heard a lot about you." Elsa's mother said stirring the sauce and meatballs.

Anna looked shockingly at Elsa. "Hey don't look at me." The girl put her hands up in defense.

Elsa's mom giggled. "I'm sorry, my _husband_ has told me about you. He says you have great talent with a camera. Dinner is ready when you are." She set a few plates out on the counter, which was lined up with steamy bread and hot meatballs.

The girls sat down to eat as Elsa's dad come to fix a plate. "Will you be joining us honey?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I think I will." He smiled. "Anyone want anything, Sohpie? Beer? Soda?" He asked before walking to the table.

"I'll take a beer." Elsa nodded.

"Count me in." Anna agreed. Both girl looked at the older woman.

"I'll have water." She decided.

Mr. Frost set his plate down before grabbing their drinks. "So Anna," He said sitting down, "how long have you two been together?"

Anna took a long sip from her auburn glass and set it down. "A few months now. Actually it will be five on Thursday." She smiled at the blushing blond, who in turn slipped her bare foot up the girls thigh.

"Young love. It's a beautiful thing." Her mom commented.

Anna smiled at her. "No offense, but I think it's true love. I really love your daughter, with all my heart." She bit into her sub, moaning as the tastes spread across her tongue. "Oh my gosh," she swallowed, "this is so amazing. It's like a gate way into heaven."

Everyone laughed at Anna's words. She smiled a nervous smile at Elsa. They all talked and laughed, like a real family. And they embraced Anna like part of it, they made her feel welcomed.

Elsa's father was making eye contact with the blond and laughing at her jokes, something that hadn't happened in years. Which made Elsa feel warm inside. She loved that there was no serious conversations, no creepy questions, and no awkward moments. Her parents made it seem like nothing ever happened, and it took was a little bit on confidence on her part.

The sun burned low. Everyone was stuffed and all the food was eaten. Elsa was working on her third brew and Anna had already downed her fourth but seemed to be sober as ever.

"Tea anyone?" Her mom called mostly to the girls.

Anna rose her glass and nodded. "Yes please." Elsa chipped in. The blond girl stood up to take her plate over to the sink but Anna stopped her and took the plate along with her fathers.

"I like her, Els. She got manners." He whispered to his daughter. "You owe me beer."

Elsa laughed at her dad. "I'll buy you a six pack some time. Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He smiled at the girl.

"When did you know that you wanted to marry mom? Like when did you know that you were truly in love with her?" The blond rested her head on her hands and her eyes followed the red head who was doing the dishes and talking with her mom.

Agdar looked on with his daughter. "I knew I loved the woman the moment I set eyes on her. The gorgeous snow blond hair, her gripping teal eyes, and I can't forget that amazing body. But honestly, everything just felt right around her. Like nothing could ever ruin my life and everything would fade away leaving only her and me in a room. I knew, when she was the only person that made me feel again." He finished the last bit of warmed beer and stood walking towards the kitchen. Leaving Elsa to think.

* * *

"So how did you too meet?" Elsa mom asked as she put the kettle on to boil.

Anna giggled to herself. "Well it was the morning of the first day of school, me and my brother were hanging out at the park and I saw a girl walking alone. Olaf, my brother, told me she was new this year, I knew I had to get to know her. Anyway we had Art class together and I broke my pencil on accident so she gave me a new one and we started talking, then we hung out. Which was very emotional."

"Anyway, cancer happened. And that really brought us together. I was bent on helping her find a cure and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Then we just started going out and one thing has led to another. So here we are, in a beautiful house with her amazing parents, whom by the way, I thought I would never meet." She took a deep breath and let it out. Anna smiled to herself as she washed dishes.

"Wow. I hadn't thought...wow. That's pretty amazing really. Oh you don't have to wash those." Elsa mom walked over to Anna.

"No, Mrs. Frost. I insist. You made dinner, the least I can do is wash the plates." Anna held her ground.

The woman sighed. "If you insist. I'm glad she has someone like you. She really needs it." She smiled to the red head. The kettle began to sing and shake. "Tea's ready when you are." She took it to the table, taking her husbands place.

"You don't need to do that Anna. We can get those later." Agdar said as he dropped the empty bottles into the recycle.

Anna laughed. "It's really no big deal, besides I'm almost done." She set a spoon onto the towel next to sink and turned the water off. "Would I be able to talk to you for a second? Alone."

"Sure." He gestured for her to follow and they walked through a sliding glass door and out into the sunset. Anna stared, soaking in it's beauty. The scene before her was perfect, the sun at the right angle, the light clipping off the city and the rainbow of colors in the sky.

"_Wow_." She breathed.

Elsa's dad couldn't help but let out a deep chuckle, smiling at the girl. "So what's up." His arms folded against the railing.

"Well, I know that this is the first night you guy have been a family in a while, but there is something really important I need to ask you." She took a deep breath.

"Okay?" A curious look on the mans face.

"With your permission...I'd like to marry your daughter." Anna smiled when the words left her mouth and she looked up at the taller man before her. The was beginning to fade away, his face becoming a shadow, and his figure tense with no expression upon his face. He only stared into the sunset thinking.

* * *

"Mom, she's amazing. I swear, she could be an angel." Elsa's eyes seemed to twinkle as she sipped her steaming tea.

Elsa's mom poured herself a glass of the hot liquid. "You know I was surprised when your father called and said you girls were coming over for dinner." She said taking a sip.

Elsa leaned back in her chair pressing the cup to her lips in thought. "Yeah, well I missed you guys. And after getting shot..well I didn't want to have any regrets when I die because I really don't know when that could be. Hell, I might drop tomorrow." She sighed, the steam blew forward and settled back in front of her eyes.

"Don't say that." Her mom laid a hand on the girls shoulder. "Let us help you, we can pay for treatments or whatever."

"No, it's alright. Anna's father has been working on something to help me." She smiled at the older woman.

Sohpie jumped when a door flung open and Anna run in. "Shit! Elsa they took him. They fucking took him." She slammed into the girls open arms.

Elsa stood up with her, calmly. "Dad, I need to borrow the FJ."

"Oh no. No." He said sternly.

"Dad I will give you my Jeep if anything happens. I will buy you a new one when I get the money. Just help me this one time." She begged him as Anna cried into her shoulder.

"Fine. There's a few guns in the safe. Take them if you want." He hadn't put up a fight, knowing that she would take it anyway.

"Your the best." Elsa sat Anna down in a chair. "Stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." Then she disappeared around a corner.

"It's going to be okay Anna. Our girl is the best." The tall man tried to comfort her.

Anna looked into his eyes. "The best at what?"

* * *

**Hello there dear reader! I will be posting one more Chapter this week and then I am not sure on the next release date. Please leave any questions you might have in the comments, I will address them later. Also if you would like to help me decide what to write next, head over to my profile and vote! But fear not! This story is far from over. I shall leave you with two words...**

**Badass Elsa.**


	19. Chapter 19: DATE night

Chapter 19

The sun was just sliding away when Annas phone buzzed. "Hello?" She answered.

"Anna? Sweetie, are you okay?" Her fathers voice filled her ear.

"Uhm yeah? Are you okay?" She asked, worry began to fill her heart. Elsa's father was looking at her.

"I need you to get somewhere safe, somewhere no one can find you. Do you understand me? Anna they are coming. They are in the house and I can't stop them. Call Jake, he will help you." His voice was soft yet stern. "Anna. I love you." The line died the phone rang in her ear.

Her face must have told Elsa's dad everything. "Anna what happened? Is your father okay?"

The phone dropped from her hand, the glass screen cracking against the wooden deck. She threw open the sliding door, running to Elsa. She threw herself into the open arms of the sitting blond girl. "They took him. Elsa they fucking took him!" She sobbed.

When Elsa rounded the corner her legs took off running down the hallway, taking the stairs three at a time. She came to a big metal door with a number pad lock.

'536841' She sang in her mind as her fingers worked. She could feel the lock slide and she burst through the door. The walls were lined with various rifles, pistols, shotguns, and knives. There was a locker with her code name on it. "Winterstorm."

She opened it, there was a belt with two leg holsters and a tactical vest with various pockets, both looked new and crisp. Elsa slipped the belt around her waist. She left the vest where is was. Her blue eyes drifted to the wall of weapons.

Elsa pulled two twin XDM's down and slid them into her holsters. She grabbed two extra magazines for each gun. Her fingers found their way to a long knife pulling it off the wall and sliding it into a horizontal sheath that rested right above her rear. She grabbed a set of throwing knives on her way out, stuffing them between a gun and her thigh.

Anna was crying into her mothers shoulder when she came back up. Her father tossed the keys and she caught them easily. "Anna, my love." She knelt down next to her. "I need you to look at me." The red headed girl lifted her head and stared deep into her girlfriends eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

The crying girl took a deep breath and nodded. "Good. Now I need you to know that nothing will happen to you or your dad. Do you understand?" Again the girl nodded. "Good." Elsa took the girls hand and stood up.

"Mom, dad. Dinner was great. See you soon?" She said pulling Anna up and walking towards the garage. Her parents nodded.

Elsa slipped into the lifted FJ and Anna joined her. "Buckle up. All the way. It's gunna be a bumpy ride." Elsa smiled, sliding into her harness. She could feel Anna take a deep breath and relax a bit.

"Why do you have guns?" Anna asked as the blond reversed into the drive way. The car's back wheels slid on the gravel as she shifted into first and sped up a dirt road leading away from the city.

Elsa smiled but kept her eyes on the road. "Anna, there is a part of my life that you don't know and probably don't want to know about. But I will tell you when this is all over. First we need to make some things clear. One, we don't know what the situation is like at your house, hence the guns. Two, the FJ is lined with bullet proofed windows and doors. You will be safe in here while I clear out the house."

"After I make sure it's safe, you can come in and look for anything he might have left behind. But remember if we want to find him, we have a very small window. We are all ready going to be two hours behind them. Hold on to something."

The hill seemed to stop and they were coming to the end very fast. But Elsa didn't slow down, her foot pressed the gas and they sped up. The front wheels left the ground then the back ones. Anna felt weightless in the air. The FJ tilted forward just enough before the back wheels met the ground once more. Elsa tapped the brakes lightly and the front flew down fast.

Her foot pivoted to the gas and slammed down. They sped past trees, the darkness eating them up, Elsa had turned on the off road lights and they burned through the night. There was a silence between them, Anna noticed a cable attached to an mp3 player. Her hand grabbed it and she flicked through the music.

"Hard left turn." A voice rang through the FJ making Anna jump and she dropped the mp3. Elsa drifted hard into the corner, the FJ eating the dirt road. "Elsa, you're H.U.D should be online soon. Anna I'm switching the weapons online, you'll be in control of those. If you see someone that isn't Elsa or someone you know, shoot them."

"What's it look like? Are they still there?" Elsa asked out loud.

"Satellite is showing two tricked out trucks, sitting in the front. This might be a hot landing." He answered.

The windshield flickered and a map came up in front of Anna. There was a blue arrow on a road and a little speedometer in the bottom corner. "Anna, you need to let Elsa know what's coming up. If you double tap the air bag compartment, a tablet should slide out and that will tell you what and when you need to give Elsa instructions. Also there was two guns in the front and rear you can control with that device."

Elsa's hand popped open a compartment be the cup holders, two ear pieces slid out. "Here you're going to need this." Elsa gave the red head one and slipped her own into her ear. "Go on, it wont hurt you." Elsa reassured the girl.

Anna slipped the small piece of plastic in and Agdars voice filled her head. "Alright Anna, you have an important part to play. I don't have eye's in the house. But that tablet will scan the surrounding area, that means you need to let Elsa know if something happens or someone is around a corner. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She said confidence replacing the fear in her heart.

Anna looked over at the focused blond. Her eyes studied the road ahead, her hands seemed to move by themselves, shifting and turning. The tablet in Anna's lap blinked. "Hard right and a six inch drop ahead." Her voice was steady and clear.

Elsa smiled when she heard her girlfriends voice. "Confirmed. Hold on." She flung the FJ into a drift, it slid mere inches from the trees, flying around the corner at blazing speeds. Anna could see the drop off. They sailed over the small cliff and bounced, speeding down the trail.

"Shit. We have an unknown inbound. Blue truck, coming in slow from the main road." Agdar called into their ears.

Anna's eyes grew. "That's Jake's truck." She said.

"Anna, we have to explore the possibility that Jake isn't who he says he is." Elsa said easily.

"Elsa I suggest you take a sniper position and assess the situation." Her dad said.

Elsa nodded, even though her dad couldn't see her. "Anna eta to hot spot."

"Four minutes. There's a ridge in front of the garage we could stop at. Right turn now." Anna's body smashed against the door as the FJ slipped between the trees. "Slow down. It's right up here."

Elsa smashed the breaks sliding to a stop. The back door opened along with Elsa's. "Stay here, you should be able to get a clear scan of your house. I trust you Anna. Be ready for anything." Anna leaned as much as the harness would let her and Elsa met her lips. They kissed for what could be the last time.

Anna slipped out of her harness at all the doors closed. She watched Elsa move through the trees with a large rifle in hand. The tablet changed screens and Anna could see an over view of her house. It was like having x-ray vision, there were heat signatures moving around her house. She could see Elsa moving to the ridge, Jake making his way around the corner to face the garage, and seven people inside.

"Elsa, there are seven unknowns in the house. Jake is almost in front. They are in the library." Her mind had switched into game mode. 'This is easy Anna, just like a video game.' She told herself.

"It looks like Jake isn't part of this. He's confused. Green light to stun?" Elsa spoke softly but Anna could hear her loud and clear.

"Go." Was all she said. There was a soft noise and Jake's dot didn't move.

"Moving up." The blond replied. "Jake's okay, he will be out for a few hours."

Anna followed her girlfriends red dot to the front door. "Elsa there's a secret hallway to your left. The purple book on the shelf. Pull it."

Sure enough, the bookshelf slid open and Elsa ducked inside. Her feet were silent against the stone, but she moved quickly.

"Okay, take a right. Now left. Straight ahead. You'll come out on the upper level. Far left corner. It seems they are all by the computer." Anna followed the dots with her eyes. Her focus pristine, her body relaxed, she felt like the words weren't her's. She was on autopilot.

"3, 2, 1. Moving." The voice told her.

Elsa crouched as she entered the room. She moved quietly across, looking down at the men. Anna's father was typing away at the computer. It looked like his research.

"Green light to kill." Anna told her.

The blond unsheathed her blade and moved to the stairs. "Anna. Lights." She whispered. The room was dipped into a creepy darkness, only the light from the moon shown through the windows.

"What was that?" A man asked.

"You, go check the breakers." Another called. "What kind of bullshit is this Grey." His voice filled with rage.

Elsa's eyes had adjusted enough, she watched a man walk out of the room and Anna's voice filled her head. "One is leaving." As soon as the door closed behind him, music burst into the quiet room. The electronic music thumped against the speakers and Elsa moved. Swiftly she plunged her knife in the back of a thug. The blade sliding between his rib cage.

She swung around the falling body, her knife turning 180 degrees in her hand. Her hand pulling the dirty metal across another's throat. 'Two down, three to go.' She thought. A large man thumped to the floor at her feet.

"Elsa, he's on his way back. Finish up." Anna called.

The knife was kicked from her hand, a fist landed on her back smashing her into the ground. The breath was knocked from her lungs. Her right hand reached for a gun, it slipped out with no resistance. She threw herself onto her bruised back, the gun already flying upward. Her attacker advanced, not seeing the weapon in her hand.

He crumpled before her, one shot to the heart and another to the head. She jumped to her feet in one swift move, her finger pulled down on the trigger again. The gun fired and the man dropped as the door to the library opened.

"Anna music." As soon as the words left her mouth, the room went silent.

"Boss?" The man cried out.

Elsa lifted her hand and fired. She turned to Anna's father. He looked at her handy work in shock.

"Elsa? How did you...what..is Anna okay?" He tried to stand up but his knees were weak.

A voice broke through the house. "I'm fine dad."

"Mr. Grey we need to go. Right now. Put everything on to a flash drive and let's move." She was stern but he understood turning back to the computer. "Anna pull up to the front, I'll be out in three minutes."

Anna shifted over to the drivers seat and pulled around to the trail. She drove down a small hill and parked in front, not confident enough to get out until she saw Elsa.

The front door opened and Elsa led the way, her pistol in hand and her head on a swivel. Anna's father climbed into the back and Elsa in the front stealing a kiss from Anna before going back to throw Jake into the back.

"I officially love your choice in woman sweetie." Derek said poking his head between the two front seats.

"Do you have the package?" Elsa heard her father.

"Yes. Evac in progress." She replied, climbing into the front seat of the idling FJ.

"You better hurry. There is another truck coming fast-" The voice cut off.

"Dad? Shit." Elsa pressed the gas and the FJ tore down the dirt road. "Anna give me an ETA to home."

"One hour if we take a trail, go straight up here." The FJ bounced over a lip and past a skidding black truck.

Elsa checked the rear view. "Fuck. We got in bound."

* * *

**I hope this will hold you guys over for a few days as I am traveling over seas from the US. I will be working don't worry! But I'm not sure when I will be able to post! I hope you guys also enjoyed Badass Elsa and I hope she lived up to your standards. This story has definitely become something I never imagined haha, but I love it! And I love all my wonderful readers who keep me going! Don't forget to have a say in what I write next, there is a poll on my profile! Have a wonderful day!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Bang Flip Yes

**I'm back! Huzzah! Haha, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't get much done on the plane, the dang seats are so tight. It sucks being 6'3" but I am back in black! Anyway enjoy! Don't forget to leave a comment even if just to say Hi! :) Love you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 20

The two cars raced down the hill side. Elsa was hard on the wheel, the black truck tailing her hard. "Anna take care of this please!" She almost yelled.

"I have no idea how to do that! I'm not some trained ninja person! I'm barley holding my self together." Her voice urgent and afraid.

"Okay, see that side bar on the left?" Elsa calmed herself.

"Yes."

"Good now press the icon that looks like a target. Then line of the sights and fire." Elsa finished as the gun's in the back began to fire.

"Die you motherfucker! Die!" Anna screamed at the ten inch screen.

There was a loud explosion behind them, the back of the FJ lifted. The bumper caught a jutting rock and flung forward. Jake's limp body flying forward, Elsa and Anna locked safely in their harnesses and Anna's father in his seat belt.

The FJ was sent into what seemed like an endless roll down the side of the hill. The top began to crack, the sides bending inward. Elsa did her best to look over at her girlfriend, there was blood dripping down her cheek, her eyes were closed.

Elsa could hear the body rolling in the back, smacking against the ruined car. After what seemed like hours, the FJ began to slow down and settle on the passenger side. "Anna?" Elsa partly whispered, trying to get free of her harness. "Anna?!" She cried out.

Her body smacked against the beaten metal door as she fell over Anna. Elsa's hand grabbed the girls harness lifting herself up. She cupped the girls face in her hands, "Anna, please don't do this. Please." Tears stung her eyes.

"Elsa!?" A voice rung through the valley. Her dad's voice.

"Papa! Help!" She yelled back, "it's okay Anna, I got you." Tears streamed as she pushed herself closer to the harnessed body.

"Elsa! You need to get everyone out of that car, now!" She could hear boots sliding down loose gravel, her father running as fast as he could towards them.

The realization of what was happening began to set in. Elsa's hands begun work before her brain could catch up. Anna fell against the strong blond. Elsa carefully climbed out the broken windshield, careful not to cut herself or Anna. After getting a good distance from the FJ, the blond girl set the body down and ran back for the other two men.

Elsa's father had already gotten Derek out of the wreck, and that just left Jake. She pried open the crumbled back door, there was a body slumped against the window, groaning. 'Thank god he's alive.' She thought as she lifted him and fast walked back to where she left Anna. Elsa set the boy down and turned to attend to her girlfriend.

'Pulse? Check. Pupils dilating? Check. Breathing?' She put her cheek centimeters from the girls lips. Elsa felt them move across her face. She gasped, her head looking down at the girl.

"What? No mouth to mou-" She was silenced by the pale lips pressed against her own. Both girls flinched as the FJ burst into flames. Elsa could feel her dad's pain as he watched it burn.

"I'm so glad you're okay." The blond girl whispered as she pulled back.

Anna smiled and got up from the ground. She checked on Jake as Anna went to reunite with her dad. "We should probably get him to a hospital or something." Elsa said to the group of people behind her.

Elsa's dad walked over. "Considering you just wreck the only car in five miles, that'll be a slight problem." He picked the boy up and started his way up the hill.

"I guess we should follow him then." Anna added slipping her hand into Elsa's. The group began their trek back to Elsa's house.

They had finally crested the hill when Anna's father broke the silence. "Good to see you again Agdar."

"Wait what? You two know each other?" Anna asked shocked. Elsa was silence next to her.

"I thought Elsa looked familiar, then it hit me. She had to be the Frost's daughter, nobody else has hair like that. It would make sense anyway, after we got shut down, why not move back home? Raise a daughter, live a great life? Right?" He continued.

"Derek, do you really think now is the right time to talk about it? From the look on Anna's face, she has no idea. And I know that Elsa is clueless also." Agdar said sharply.

"We'll meet you guys at home, I know the way so don't worry." Elsa pulled Anna into the woods, partly so their parents could talk, but more for her own pleasure.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Anna asked once they were out of range.

Elsa sighed. "Non. I had no idea who you or your dad were until I saw you in the park that one day." She said.

"God that seems like so long ago. I mean look at us now. Girlfriend and girlfriend, so mature." Anna smiled and bounced at the words.

The blond laughed and pulled the girl into her arms as she stopped. "How did you mange to keep yourself together? Today I mean."

"Because when I'm with you, I know everything is going to be okay. And I knew today that you were going to help my dad. And when you needed my help, I put all my fears aside because I knew that you were there and that you needed me because I needed you." Anna looked into the blue eyes staring down at her. "You have always been there for me when I needed you. You make me feel like I am invincible as long as I'm with you, and that's is pretty great let me tell you. Elsa, I have loved you the moment I set eyes on you, walking down that sidewalk. And I will love you forever more."

Elsa stood there shocked. "Anna, I...I don't know what to say." She managed to fish out.

"Then don't."

The blond pressed her lips to the red heads, the world spun around them. It seemed to drop away, nothing else mattered. Not a single person on this earth mattered but them. Elsa's fingers dove into the fiery red hair, Anna pulled her in closer.

Anna moaned as Elsa pulled away to breathe. "I am in love with you Anna Gray. I could never imagine falling asleep next to another person and to wake up to your beautiful face next to mine is more then I could have ever imagined. You have saved my life. And I am in love with you."

Elsa kissed her girlfriend again. "We should probably get going. The sun is almost all the way up and I'm hungry."

Anna giggled and they made their way back to the house.

* * *

"Hello Derek." Elsa's mother said as they walked in the house.

"Sohpie. How are you? Long time." Derek hugged her then sat down.

"Do you know how much that FJ cost young lady?" Elsa's father stomped inside.

"Dad, I told you I would pay for it!" Elsa yelled back.

"I'll pay for it." Derek intervened.

"What?" Everyone said at once.

He went on. "Yeah, it's the least I can do for saving my life. Besides, I have an FJ project I've been wanting to work on. I'll even do everything for you."

"I uh...Thanks." Elsa spit out first.

"It's no problem." Derek smiled at everyone.

"Okay, wait. How do you two know each other?" Anna stepped forward.

Agdar sighed and sat next to his wife. "Sit down." The girls curled up on the couch and turned their attention to Elsa's father.

"We were both freshmen in college. Working on getting our degrees and everything, when one day a guy in a suit confronted us and asked us if we were interested in joining a private contractor. Obviously being male college students we said yes. Anyway long story short, Derek became a mechanic and I worked my way to a team leader. Until one day, something happened and the agency got shut down. Everyone was dropped and we both went our separate ways. We had Elsa and I guess Derek got married and had Anna. Now we are here. Alive and reunited."

"Wow, that was kind of boring. I was hoping for something..." Anna snapped her fingers looking for a word.

"Flashy? Intense? Epic? Interesting...?" Elsa added.

"Obviously that's not the whole story and there are hours of missions I could tell you kids about, but that's all in the past." Agdar sighed. "I should probably get you girls home."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Elsa said.

Elsa went down stairs to put her things away and Anna said good bye to her dad. He told her that he would be done soon and that they should come back next week. And before Elsa came bounding up the stairs, Adgar pulled her aside.

"Listen, I'm had time to think about it. My answer is yes." He smiled at the red head.

Anna squealed and wrapped her arms around the burly man. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ready to go?" Elsa called to them.

Anna jumped around the corner and swept the blond girl off her feet, kissing her lips. "Yup." She smiled and carried her to the waiting car in the garage.

* * *

"I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower. I feel so dirty." Elsa said as she unlocked the apartment. A pain shot up in her leg, she gasps as she tripped.

"Shit, Elsa. Your leg is bleeding." Anna said catching the girl. "Glad I caught you." She helped her girlfriend limp to the couch. "Take off you pants." She spoke bluntly.

"Wow, so romantic." Elsa laughed as she stripped her jeans and tossed them aside.

Anna stared at her for a moment, soaking in the beauty before her. "Whoa, when did you get that?"

"Well I thought we were going to have glorious sex after you met my parents so I put on something a little more fancy." Elsa blushed, looking down at the black lace thong that sat nicely on her hips and hugged her figure.

"Well," Anna began to unwrap her leg, "shall we take a bath? Since you are not standing on this and I'll be able to clean it easier."

Anna's hand drifted up her leg and past the lacy fabric. Her hand grabbed the stained shirt and lifted it as the blond lifted her arms, her braid bouncing against the couch as the shirt popped off her head. The red head helped her up and into the bathroom where she started the water.

"Stay." Anna said patting the girls head.

"I'm not a dog Anna." She called as the girl disappeared. The sound of bottles opening filled the hallway, Anna came striding back in, handing the blond a green bottle of beer.

Anna began to undress and soon she was completely naked, she could feel the blue eyes watching her soft skin as she moved. Elsa too, stripped the thin fabric from her hips and unclasped the matching bra, flinging it at Anna.

Elsa slipped into the filling tub of water. "I love you." She said watching the red head make her way over to the blond.

"I love you too." Anna slipped in sitting on top of the girl.

Elsa took a drink of her beer as her free hand slid between the red heads legs. Her fingers stroked the girls sweet lips, she could feel the heat pulsing from the red heads sex.

"Elsa..." She moaned.

The fingers slid inside of her as she quivered. The water moved as Elsa's finger began to beat faster, the red head pressed her back against her lover. "Els...Elsa...Oh fuck...Elsa. Yes." She squealed, her body screaming as she came closer and closer to the edge but never jumped.

Elsa's lips connected with the girls neck as Anna arched her back, panting and moaning. The feeling of soft lips on her skin was all the push she needed as she screamed, her sweet nectar coating the blonds fingers and swimming out into the water around them.

Anna was breathing hard, Elsa still kissed her neck and shoulder, her hand now stroking the girls smooth belly. "I love you Anna."


	21. Chapter 21: Winterstorm

Chapter 21

"Elsa, I have decided to drop out!" Anna said proudly bounding into the bedroom where a tired Elsa lay.

"What do you mean?" She rolled over and sat up to look at the girl.

"I mean, I'm not going to school anymore. It just get's in the way, besides your dad said he would help me start a business! It's going to be great! Now come on we have places to go and people to see. Besides it's been four day's since you've been outside." Anna jumped into the bed and rolled on top of her girlfriend.

"Anna..." A muffled voice cried.

"I'm sorry what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of things to do!" Anna kissed the blonds head.

Elsa pushed up against the bed, as she rose she took a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower first. Goodness, and why do we things to do? We never have things to do." Elsa got up and the girl slid off her back.

"Just wearing something nice." Anna said as Elsa left the room.

She peeked back in, "Are you not coming?"

"Fine." Anna giggled and chased after the blond.

* * *

"Where are we going Anna?" Elsa asked as she wrapped her head in a towel.

Anna giggled as she turned off the steamy water. "I can't tell you. Just wear that one dress, the blue thigh length one. It looks really good on you."

"Does that mean I need to put on really nice make up too?" Elsa whined.

"You always look nice." Anna replied as she left the bathroom and Elsa followed.

"I just don't see why you can't tell me where we are going." Elsa continued to ask.

Anna sighed as she got dressed. "You really want to know? You want me to tell you and ruin the surprise, because I will if that's what you want..." The blond watched as the girl slipped on a green dress similar to her blue one, expect that Elsa's had snowflakes stitched into the fabric, Anna's had colorful flowers.

"Ugh! Fine I'll play your game." She jumped up and slipped on a blue strapless bra and her, once again clean, lacy black thong. She slid the frosty blue dress on and Anna crawled behind her zipping the back.

The girls looked at themselves in a mirror. "Go this feels weird." Elsa said putting her hair into a long braid.

"Why? You look gorgeous." Anna complimented.

"Because I haven't worn a dress in a long time. I feel naked, what if it's windy?" Elsa's fingers ran along the hem.

"It's not windy, don't worry. It's sunny and beautiful. Here." Anna said as she handed Elsa a pair of flats. They matched her dress but they looked to be made out of little snowflakes, they glistened in the light and felt cool on her feet.

"Ready?" Anna asked as she took in the beautiful sight before her.

"I guess." They headed to the door and grabbed their bags. Elsa reached for her keys.

"You won't need those. We are walking." Anna said. "Beside I've got a house key in my bag."

Elsa sighed, but followed the red head out the door and down the elevator. When they opened the front doors, warm air swallowed them, Anna took Elsa's hand and together then set off.

"Why are we going to the park?" Elsa asked.

"What? How do you know that's where we are going?" Anna looked up at her.

Elsa smiled. "Because I know my way around to the college and that's through the park. We are headed in the same direction."

"Stop being so smart geez. Maybe share some of that with me?" Anna sighed, leaning into her girlfriend. Elsa laughed as the park finally came into sight.

They crossed the street and followed a path into the heart of the park. Anna turned off the path before they had gotten to the fountain in the middle. Elsa followed her up a small hill, there was a blanket set out and a basket in the middle.

"Anna is this what I think it is?" Elsa smiled giddily.

"A romantic picnic with a beautiful girl? Yes. Although Olaf is coming to hang out later but until then." Anna opened the basket as she sat down and began taking different foods out.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" The blond giggled as she sat next to the girl.

"Here is your gourmet ham and cheese sandwich. We are also serving fresh pineapple, watermelon, and beer." Anna said in a fancy voice. Elsa laughed, unwrapping her lunch. The red head pulled out the fresh fruit.

"I'll take a beer." Elsa smiled at her.

"That's for later. First you have to eat your lunch." Anna laughed.

"Whatever mom.." The blond rolled her eyes.

The girls laughed, talked, and ate their food. Elsa felt, since a long time, truly safe and at home with the girl. And as lunch came to a close, the last few bites of watermelon eaten, Anna reached back into the wicker basket. Elsa was watching the clouds and talking about the stars.

The crisp sound of bottle caps made her perk up, she looked over to the red head squinting. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Anna handed her a bottle. There was a bow wrapped around the neck, something weaved into the bow.

Anna stood up, reaching down the help the blond. Elsa took the hand and stood, their bodies were close and Anna was smiling. The blond leaned in for a kiss but the red head stepped back and Elsa frowned. Her attention once again turned to the foreign bottle. There was something beautiful.

Elsa gasped, she looked back at Anna who was know kneeling in front of her. Tears rose up but she couldn't stop smiling. Elsa Frost, I have loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. And that love has only grown the past month we have been together. We have been through hell and yet my love has never faded. Elsa would you do me the honor of being my lovely wife?"

The blond just nodded and nodded, she pulled the kneeling girl to her lips, tears still streaming down her happy face. The people walking through the park had stopped to take in the beautiful sight. And as their lips broke and Anna screamed, "She said Yes!" People broke out in clapping and whistles.

Anna laughed as she untied the bow and slipped the snowflake ring onto her fiancé's finger. Elsa hugged her tight. "I love you so much." Her voice croaked.

"I'm so sorry Anna, I cannot believe she said no." A sarcastic voice said behind them.

Anna turned around and punched the boy. He laughed and sat down.

"Hi Olaf." Elsa said, wiping her face and taking a long drink from the bottle.

"How are you Elsa?" He asked nicely.

Elsa laughed, "I'm wonderful." A tear stole it's way down her cheek and Anna wiped it away, the girls sat down by Olaf. Elsa looked at the people walking, there were three familiar figures walking toward them.

"Did you invite my parents too?" The blond girl asked leaning in to her, soon to be, wife.

"I may have told them when and where I would be proposing." Anna smiled.

"Ya know, I just realized that these are the only people I know." The blond sighed. "That means it's going to be a small wedding."

"We could always just pass out invites to random people." Anna laughed as their parents finally made it up the hill.

"Lemme see it!" Elsa's mother squealed and Elsa held out her hand, showing off her ring.

"It's beautiful." She said. The men agreed.

"So where's the beer?" Derek laughed.

* * *

They danced into the apartment, their lips never breaking. Elsa kicked off her shoes, her hands gliding up the red heads dress. Her core was on fire. She needed the girl in front of her. The pale hands jumped up and unzipped the back of the green dress, it dropped and the girl stepped out.

Anna pulled back taking a deep breath, she shivered. Elsa picked her up and carried her the their bedroom, laying her gentle on the bed. Anna's hands unzipped the blonds dress and unclasped her bra expertly. Elsa stood up and everything dropped from her body. Only her lacy thong to keep her covered.

The red head wrapped her legs around the girl in front of her and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you. Forever and always."

Elsa pressed her lips to the girl bare chest, Anna moaned as her hand loosened the girls braid. The soft blond hair draped against her smooth body. Elsa kissed down the squirming body, her lips kissed Anna's naval.

Elsa's hands pulled the girls panties down and she kissed the damp lips. Her fingers slipped up and down the sweet sex. She inhaled deeply as her fingers penetrated the red head.

Anna's back arched as the fingers entered her, releasing a moan of pure pleasure. A tongue pressed against her bundle of nerves, her hands clenched fighting the growing orgasm. She grabbed a handful of pale blond hair, pushing the girls head deeper into her liquid sex.

"Elsaa!" She screamed, her legs wrapped around the girl and her hands clenched. Her body tensed and relaxed as she shivered.

Elsa made her way back up to the red heads mouth and she kissed the lips in front of her. Anna could tastes herself on her fiancé. They laid in the bed, wrapped in each others arms, talking about the future.

A familiar buzz rang through the apartment. "I'll get it." Elsa sighed, jumping up and sliding a large shirt over her bare body.

She pressed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"Hello, Winterstorm." A sly voice answered.

* * *

**Okay, I am sorry to do this...but this will be the last chapter for a little bit. I'm starting a new story, but this one is far from over. I will be working on both after I have started this new one. Thank you to everyone, and everyone that has believed in me to get this far. My stories will continue to flow out and I hope that you will follow me on this journey. Don't forget to check out my profile for updates on when the next chapter will be out! **


End file.
